Healer Malfoy
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy creía haber condenado su vida el día en que recibió la marca tenebrosa y desde ese preciso momento no dejó de preguntarse si alguien como él podía ser redimido. La respuesta: Todo el que sirve a los demás es capaz de recibir un indulto. El suyo fue convertirse en sanador. [Portada: Dianetonks]
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling_

 _Este fic participa en el reto especial_ _«Malfoy Felicis» del foro «El mapa del mortífago»_

 _Personaje: Draco Malfoy – Prompt: San Mungo_

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Era la cuarta taza de café que tomaba esa noche. Una menos que en la guardia anterior, pero era temprano y aún tenía muchas cosas que revisar.

Desde que había decidido ser sanador, Draco pasaba días enteros en vela turno tras turno, curando enfermos, apersonándose de los casos que nadie más quería asumir y en muchas ocasiones, preparando él mismo las pociones que habría de administrar a sus pacientes.

Muchos admiraban su destreza e incluso había conseguido ganar prestigio y respeto.

Durante las reuniones con colegas siempre se mantenía relegado, en la última fila y agregando solo lo estrictamente necesario. Había optado por mostrarse como alguien independiente, entregado a su trabajo y listo para las eventualidades que tenía que enfrentar a diario.

Esa era la vida del heredero de los Malfoy.

Ahora habitaba un pequeño departamento muy poco parecido a la ostentosa mansión donde creció y con tan pocos recuerdos de aquella vida que cualquiera pensaría que algo como aquello jamás había existido. El pequeño niño arrogante que se jactaba de su crianza y su apellido, se había transformado en un hombre taciturno y solitario que entre los pasillos de San Mungo, construía una nueva historia sobre sí mismo.

Y es que se había convertido en un sanador excepcional, capaz de enfrentar aquello que a otros les parecía imposible, aunque aún cargaba con algo del estigma de su pasado.

Draco aún recordaba sus primeras semanas en el hospital mágico en las que la consulta general pareciera una especie de batalla campal igual a la que recordaba pues las caras de horror y de desprecio, y el continuo rechazo de sus pacientes, le hacían pensar que tal vez había errado en su decisión.

Solo fue hasta el primer caso difícil de resolver cuando pudo demostrarse capaz de cambiar el rumbo de sus actos.

Y ahí estaba: sentado en la cafetería del hospital, enfundado en su impecable bata blanca de sanador y con un humeante café cargado frente a él. Pasaban de las doce de la noche y al verse sin trabajo inmediato, decidió echar un vistazo a los pacientes del piso en el que estaba de guardia.

A pesar de que a muchos les pareciera vacía, la nueva vida de Draco Malfoy era mejor de lo que había pensado algún día.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos desérticos del hospital razonaba respecto de lo silencioso de aquel lugar y de la paz que aquello le proporcionaba. Había olvidado lo que eso podía significar pues hubo un momento de su vida en el que fue consciente que el sosiego y la tranquilidad eran un lujo que no todos podían darse y a los cuales él había tenido que renunciar por sus malas decisiones.

* * *

Estaba cansado, pero era lógico luego de más de 36 horas de trabajo.

Todos en San Mungo sabían que Draco Malfoy era el único sanador que asumía turnos extenuantes y que evitaba presentarse a fiestas o pedir vacaciones, e incluso muchos se preguntaban qué era lo que tomaba o qué hechizos utilizaba para poder mantenerse en pie, pues no era sencillo debido a que en ciertas temporadas el hospital mágico se veía atestado de gente.

Había quienes querían conocer su secreto y aun así solo existía una persona que sabía por qué Draco Malfoy parecía una imparable máquina de trabajo.

Ella, la chica que había sido su amiga desde la infancia, aquella que fuera su primera cita y también su primer beso. La que era lo único que aún conservaba de sus años en el colegio.

Frecuentemente era visitado por ella en el hospital —principalmente cuando quería recordarle que se estaba arriesgando demasiado con su salud—, siendo precisamente ella la única con la autoridad para ponerle un alto a sus acciones e incluso, la única capaz de recordarle que no continuaba en el campo de batalla de aquel dos de mayo de años atrás.

 _«Deberías buscarte una novia, salir con alguien alguna vez y liberarte un poco de tanto estrés»._

Le había dicho alguna vez, pero Pansy Parkinson sabía cuál era la razón por la cual aceptaba todos los turnos que desearan colocarle y por qué renegaba inmensamente cuando el jefe de sanadores le exigía que parara. Conocía bien el motivo por el que evitaba a toda costa dormir, el sudor frio que hacía que el cabello rubio se pegara de su frente y también podía recitar de memoria una a una las palabras que las víctimas de Draco habían pronunciado en sus sueños, justo antes de ser torturadas.

Fue exonerado de ir a Azkabán aquel doce de septiembre, pero las voces en su cabeza aun lo atormentaban, culpándolo de haber sido lo suficientemente cobarde para no oponerse a la esclavitud en que Voldemort convirtiera su servicio como mortífago.

Por eso había decidido ser sanador.

Porque aunque las voces jamás se silenciarían, ahora podría hacer algo bueno por muchas personas y resarcir aunque fuera mínimamente algo de lo que no pudo tomar consciencia en aquel tiempo pues por cada herida curada y por cada maldición revertida, Draco sentía que se estaba recuperando a sí mismo de aquel abismo en que se sumergió el día que el poder oscuro marcó su antebrazo.

* * *

—Esto es realmente grave, no se parece a nada que haya visto antes —pronunció Alan mientras Draco entraba silenciosamente en la sala de juntas del hospital mágico.

—Por lo que veo, es una maldición nueva —agregó Olivia, la sanadora de la unidad de maldiciones imperdonables.

Draco tomó asiento en uno de los costados de la enorme mesa rectangular sobre la cual yacía un expediente médico que su jefe le indicó que tomara.

Con detenimiento leyó todas las anotaciones realizadas por quienes habían recibido a la paciente y la desconcertante noticia de que no tenían idea de que podía estar sucediendo con ella, no obstante, algo más desconcertante aún fue leer el nombre de aquella mujer en lo alto de la pizarra.

De un momento a otro, todos se quedaron en silencio y Draco presintió que muchos pares de globos oculares estaban clavados en él.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Robert, el jefe de sanadores— ¿Qué opinas?

Todos sabían que Draco era quien asumía a aquellos pacientes que representaban un reto pero el que su nueva paciente fuera nada más y nada menos que la heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger, lo descolocó.

Los ojos de todos seguían clavados en el rubio que aún no articulaba una respuesta.

Aquello parecía una conspiración universal en su contra y Draco escuchó a Robert carraspear como señal de que debía regresar al presente.

—Creo que no hay demasiada información con la que se pueda trabajar —respondió al fin, cerrando la carpeta marrón con los datos de Hermione Granger en su interior.

—Pues Dorian recopiló todo lo que pudo —contestó Olivia y Draco pensó que estaba mal el que defendiera al holgazán de su novio.

—¿Sabemos algo adicional?

—En realidad no, todo lo que sabemos es lo que ha sido anotado en el expediente —agregó Alan—. La señorita Granger estaba en una misión con el Departamento de Aurores y al parecer algo salió mal y por lo que entiendo, nadie escuchó u observó el hechizo que impactó contra su pecho.

—Qué suerte que no fue el lado donde se ubica su corazón —dijo Olivia con una sonrisa tonta que de inmediato borró de sus labios por la expresión seria de todos.

—Creo que iré a revisarla —anunció Draco— ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

—Habitación 317.

* * *

Hermione Granger no se veía igual a como la recordaba.

Los rizos enmarañados de los que hacía gala en Hogwarts ya no parecían un nido de aves rapaces y ahora descansaban tranquilamente sobre la almohada. Ahí recostada en aquella cama hospitalaria, la mejor bruja de la generación de Draco Malfoy no parecía ella misma. Se veía demasiado tranquila, demasiado quieta, tanto que Draco llegó a dudar de que fuera ella.

No obstante, seguía teniendo aquellos rasgos característicos de su persona.

Aún conservaba el cutis de muñeca de años atrás y a pesar de que el rubio jamás se había detenido a observar son sigilo sus rasgos, ahora se daba cuenta de que eran finos y delicados igual que sus largas pestañas y sus labios pequeños, ahora surcados por una mueca de dolor pese a la inconsciencia en que estaba sumida.

Era extraño volver a encontrarse, más aun al recordar la pésima relación —o la ausencia de ella para el caso— que ambos habían tenido en el pasado. Draco no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómodo tocándola aunque aquello ya no tuviera nada que ver con los prejuicios de la sangre. Sabía que ella siempre lo había odiado y le parecía realmente ridículo verse en la presente circunstancia precisamente con ella.

Pero ella era la paciente y él su sanador.

Con cuidado, separó un poco la sábana que le cubría el cuerpo para dejar al descubierto su torso semidesnudo y el sostén rosa pálido que protegía sus pechos. Había llevado a cabo infinidad de veces el mismo procedimiento pero no podía dejar de sentirse como un invasor ahora que Hermione Granger era a quien examinaba.

Y allí estaba.

Una extraña herida en forma de rayo —que hizo que fuera inevitable para Draco, pensar en Harry Potter— que empezaba a extenderse por el costado derecho del cuerpo de la castaña. Era magia diferente y Draco entendió por qué sus compañeros le cedieron en honor. En el pasado había tenido que atender algunos de los que llamaban «imposibles» e incluso cargar con aquellos que no salían bien. Total, si como mortífago había matado personas, no era nada nuevo que más gente muriera justificadamente en sus manos, ahora que era un sanador.

Y aquello era lo que estaba sucediendo en el momento pues nadie quería cargar con la muerte de la heroína del mundo mágico en su conciencia.

Y a decir verdad, Draco tampoco lo deseaba.

* * *

Hermione Granger llevaba prácticamente un día sin dar señales de querer despertar.

Draco y el resto de San Mungo habían tenido que aguantar al desfile de pelirrojos que deambulaban por los pasillos del hospital, preguntando porque razón la chica aún no despertaba. Malfoy en persona había tenido que ir con la matriarca Weasley, sus hijos y Harry Potter para explicarles que debido a la poca documentación sobre aquella maldición, el proceso tal vez podía tardar un poco más.

Los ojos desconfiados de Ron Weasley poco a poco fueron cediendo una vez que se hubo dado cuenta de que Draco Malfoy y el chiquillo con el que recibió clases en la escuela ya no se parecían en nada.

Pero todo seguía igual.

Las horas pasaban y con ellas algunos días, y la chica del trio dorado aun no reaccionaba.

Lo más cercano a eso eran las muecas de dolor que de vez en cuando cambiaban su semblante y le hacían pensar a Draco que estaba teniendo pesadillas. La cicatriz de la maldición parecía crecer milimétricamente aun cuando no mostraba cambios de color ni tampoco sangraba, por lo que Draco supuso que su efecto actuaba desde el interior.

Había ordenado todos los estudios que creyó pertinentes y le administró a la chica todas las pociones, brebajes y ungüentos que pensó le serían útiles, pero todo era infructuoso, contando además con que nadie conocía el hechizo pronunciado al momento en que la hechizaron.

«Magia no verbal»

Había pensado en aquella posibilidad y había devorado tomos enteros en busca de respuestas y con la única compañía de su humeante café. Había empezado a asumir el caso Granger como algo demasiado personal e incluso, había llegado a tomarse atribuciones que a sus ojos no le correspondían.

* * *

Un gemido escapó de los labios de la castaña y Draco se paralizó por un instante. Era la primera vez que sus muecas de dolor iban acompañadas de algo diferente al silencio.

Era bastante tarde y Hermione yacía en la cama con sus rizos como una cortina, desplegados sobre la blanca sábana del hospital y Draco se quedó por un momento mirándola fijamente. Era más bonita de lo que recordaba, incluso más hermosa de lo que había pensado el día que ingresó al hospital y lo bizarro de la situación le golpeó el rostro como una fuerte ventisca de invierno que le hizo comprender por qué se lo tomaba personal.

Tenía una deuda demasiado grande con la chica y por ello sintió que debía que hacer lo que fuera para ayudarla. Una extraña necesidad se apoderó de él, haciendo que tomara una de las sillas que normalmente ocupaban Potter o alguno de los Weasley y la colocara al lado de la cama de la chica.

No sabía cómo empezar, pero daba igual pues ella no lo escucharía.

—Granger… —dijo casi en un susurro, temiendo que ella abriera los ojos y se asustara—. Nunca imaginé que volveríamos a vernos.

El silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió, aun cuando en su mente casi pudo escuchar un _«_ ni yo tampoco _»_ de parte de la chica. Era incómodo estar allí, pero al comprender que ella no despertaría, Draco terminó por relajarse un poco.

—¿Qué tal la vida como auror? —preguntó con más confianza—. Creo que la mía como sanador ha sido más de lo que esperaba…

Y aquella conversación duró tanto que Draco no fue consciente del momento en que se quedó dormido en aquella silla, con su cabeza apoyada en la cama y la mano de Hermione Granger muy cerca de la suya.

Esa fue su primera noche sin sueños.

La primera en demasiado tiempo, pero no la única.

* * *

—¿Llegaron los resultados al fin? —la tabla de anotaciones de Draco mostraba diez pacientes en su turno del día.

—Si —contestó Helen—, pero no arrojan nada nuevo, Sanador Malfoy. Todo sigue igual. Aquello parece tan solo una herida superficial que no se mueve y ella aún no despierta.

La situación era frustrante.

Draco había tenido más de un caso en el que había tenido un sentimiento similar a ese, pero esta vez era diferente pues conocía muy bien a la paciente y a sus acompañantes habituales, por lo cual, decirles que ella no mejoraba solo hacía que su frustración creciera.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Se lo debía por todos años de amargura que le había hecho pasar y no era que se hubiera convertido en un buen samaritano, pero consideraba que su profesión lo había transformado en una mejor persona.

 _¿Pero qué, que podía hacer?_

Si tan solo supiera el nombre de la estúpida maldición o el hechizo recitado….

Y milagrosamente algo dentro de él se encendió mientras mordía uno de sus dedos como solía hacer cuando pensaba.

¿CÓMO DIABLOS NO LO HABÍA PENSADO ANTES?

Solo había una persona que conocía el hechizo con exactitud y tenía que ir a verla.

* * *

—Necesito intentar algo —anunció, de pie sobre el umbral de la puerta de la habitación 317.

—Ya se han hecho demasiados estudios por hoy, Draco, hay que dejarla descansar y lo sabes —le dijo Alan tratando de persuadirlo de abandonar su idea.

—Es algo que no hemos intentado aún y que te aseguro que no podrá empeorar la situación.

Alan dudó pero al fin accedió, por lo cual, Draco ingresó al lugar.

—Bien —contestó— ¿Y qué es eso que quieres probar?

—Necesito que nos dejes a solas —dijo Draco poniéndose al lado derecho de la cama de Hermione.

Alan lo miró con sospecha.

—¿No crees que estás extralimitándote, Malfoy?

—¿Extralimitándome? —pronunció serio—. Fueron ustedes los que pusieron en mis manos el caso porque si mal no recuerdo, fue considerado uno de esos imposibles en los que suelo trabajar, así que si no te molesta, eso es lo que trato de hacer.

Alan no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la boca y la puerta al salir de la habitación.

—Muy bien, Granger, veamos lo que pasó —dijo sacando su varita y apuntando directamente a la cabeza de la chica— _Legeremens._

* * *

Llevaba algunas horas diseñando la poción que de seguro revertiría el hechizo, el cual denotaba cierta complejidad. La aglomeración de preguntas en la sala de juntas lo habían dejado algo aturdido dado que había tenido que hablar más de lo que hace años recordaba y aun cuando todos mostraron en su expresión la duda frente a aquel dictamen, fue autorizado para preparar la poción y administrarla a su paciente.

* * *

Hermione había recibido el antídoto a media tarde y a las nueve de la noche aun no despertaba. El sentimiento de frustración se apoderó de nuevo de Draco que jamás se hubo sentido más agotado en su vida.

 _¿Qué había salido mal?_

Había tomado los ingredientes de la manera adecuada y posteriormente realizado el proceso con sumo cuidado. Pero todo parecía inútil. Suspiró frustrado mientras tomó su cabeza con las dos manos y elevó su mirada al techo antes de volverse a la chica una vez más.

—Bueno, Granger, supongo que será otra noche de tertulia —dijo tomando la silla y poniéndola en el lugar de siempre—, aunque creo que debería decir algo que ya no sepas.

«¿Exactamente que?»

Pensó que ella le diría y de inmediato las palabras lo abandonaron antes de ser consciente de decirlas.

—Lo lamento —pronunció al tiempo que tomó una de las manos de la chica—, lamento haber sido un imbécil contigo en el colegio.

Y esa fue la noche en que Draco Malfoy le pidió perdón a Hermione Granger, justo antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

Parecía que tuviera resaca.

El sabor amargo de su boca y la jaqueca le hicieron darse cuenta de que a pesar de haber logrado dormir, llevaba muchos días esforzándose el doble de lo que lo hacía siempre y sintió todo el peso de su trabajo sobre los hombros.

Lentamente levantó su rostro de la cama y se fijó en que aún estaba tomando la mano de Hermione que tenía una respiración acompasada y cuyos dedos se movieron suavemente, haciendo que todo el brazo del chico se estremeciera.

Eso era nuevo.

Instintivamente volvió su mirada a la cara de la chica para encontrarse con que los ojos que habían permanecido cerrados por varios días, ahora lo miraban con detenimiento e incluso llegó a pensar que con curiosidad.

—¿Dormiste bien, Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione y Draco pudo jurar que se estaba divirtiendo.

 _¿Cómo era posible aquella reacción si llevaba días inconsciente y a la primera persona que había visto era a quien fuera su enemigo en el pasado?_

Draco estaba tan sorprendido por la actitud de la chica que no pudo articular nada coherente.

—Despertaste.

—Creo que eso es evidente.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—Digamos que lo suficiente para saber que roncas como una cafetera vieja.

Estaba bromeando.

Hermione Granger estaba bromeando con él y Draco solo pudo pensar que algo había salido mal con el antídoto.

¡Ella no bromearía con él ni aunque volvieran a nacer!

La situación se había tornado incómoda.

—Creo que enviaré a alguien a que te haga algunas pruebas —dijo apresurándose a salir de la habitación pero Hermione lo detuvo.

—¡Malfoy!

Draco que ya había alcanzado medio camino se volvió a ella sin mediar palabra.

—Gracias —agregó con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios—, por todo.

Malfoy estaba desconcertado y había sido tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

—No es necesario que lo digas —contestó secamente—, solo he hecho mi trabajo. —Se dispuso a marcharse una vez más.

—No lo has entendido.

Las palabras de la castaña lo detuvieron de nuevo.

—Quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí y por todo lo que me dijiste también.

A Draco se le heló la sangre.

 _¿Acaso ella lo había escuchado?_

—Y claro que te perdono —agregó ella antes de darle tiempo de pensar detenidamente en el hecho de que le había dicho cosas que solamente Pansy sabía de él, y muy en su interior sintió como un gran peso se liberaba. Si aquello había sido contraproducente, ya tendría otro espacio para arrepentirse. Por ello asintió hacia la chica que aún lo observaba y de inmediato salió de la habitación.

El sanador Malfoy permitió que una sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio se extendieran por todo su ser, haciendo que fuera consciente de que no se había sentido tan bien en años.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling_

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Hermione acariciaba distraídamente la cicatriz sobre su pecho.

Llevaba tan sólo dos días fuera de San Mungo y pese a las recomendaciones de Malfoy acerca de guardar reposo, no veía la hora de reintegrarse a sus labores como auror.

Odiaba tener que permanecer quieta por demasiado tiempo y más aún, detestaba la sola idea de tener que mantenerse al margen del caso en el que había estado trabajando durante tanto tiempo. Era injusto que tuviera que detener el ritmo de su vida por algo tan tonto como una semana en el hospital mágico y sin embargo, aquello al parecer era inevitable, igual que la cantidad de exámenes a los que tendría que someterse durante las siguientes tres semanas.

Robert Mortmain le había explicado que debido a que la maldición de la que había sido víctima era un nuevo descubrimiento, debía participar —obligatoriamente— del proceso de investigación de la misma. No obstante, también le aclaró que su función se reducía a la de ser el «conejillo de indias» puesto que estaría en constante observación de un enorme grupo de sanadores entre los cuales por supuesto estaba incluido Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

Hermione no pudo evitar que su cabeza se llenara de preguntas al recordar los últimos sucesos en relación con el rubio y principalmente aquellas palabras que le había dicho cuándo pensaba que no lo estaba escuchando.

«Lo lamento. Lamento haber sido un imbécil contigo en el colegio».

Hasta ese momento no se había cuestionado por las razones o incluso por la veracidad de las palabras del chico, pero ahora, en la soledad de su departamento no podía sacarse aquello de la cabeza.

¿Malfoy hablaba en serio?

¿De verdad se estaba disculpando con ella?

Era una situación que jamás habría imaginado.

Si años atrás le hubieran dicho que algo como eso ocurriría, de seguro se habría echado a reír a carcajadas o mejor aún, habría tildado de loco a quien hubiera sido capaz de insinuado siquiera.

Pero había sucedido y en la circunstancia más inverosímil del mundo Draco Malfoy —ahora sanador—, le había pedido perdón por las viejas ofensas. Era casi como haberse imaginado a un Severus Snape con el humor de los gemelos Weasley o como si el universo entero hubiera conspirado para que un milagro tuviera lugar.

Hermione no era capaz de recordar con exactitud cuando había sido la última vez que lo viera en el pasado pero sí estaba bastante segura de que aquel chiquillo snob y malcriado de sus años en la escuela no se parecía en nada al hombre hecho y derecho que vestía una impecable bata blanca en el presente.

Los años sin duda no pasaban en vano y en el caso particular de Draco Malfoy, habían traído consigo toda una transformación.

Era indudable que los sucesos de su vida lo habían obligado a cambiar, pero no era para menos pues todos los que se había visto afectados directa o indirectamente por la guerra, habían tenido que replantear sus puntos de vista y sus prioridades. Hermione estaba convencida de que en el caso particular del rubio, toda su existencia se había sacudido desde los cimientos.

Aquello parecía positivo y sin embargo, los ojos grises de Malfoy seguían mostrando el tormento de siempre.

Un leve cosquilleo de sus dedos sobre la cicatriz la devolvió al presente.

Era curioso que aquel estigma tuviera un aspecto tan similar al rayo en la frente de Harry y por esa razón pudo hallarle un poco de gracia al asunto.

En realidad, no le molestaba en lo absoluto porque era solo un pequeño recordatorio de todas las batallas que había librado y seguía librando contra el mal. Sin embargo, verla en su cuerpo no dejaba de causarle también cierto desconcierto y principalmente al poder evocar con exactitud la manera como había sido puesta allí.

Había sido culpa del exceso de confianza en sí misma y de su debilidad por querer tener siempre el control en las situaciones que implicaban a sus seres queridos.

Podía recordar con nitidez el momento exacto en que Alex Avery —pariente lejano de Jerome Avery uno de los primeros mortífagos—, le había lanzado aquella extraña maldición.

Hermione era muy hábil en combate pero el muchacho de cabello negro había sido aún más astuto que ella y se las había arreglado para distraerla con un hechizo que replicó la voz de Ron suplicando por ayuda.

Estaba algo oscuro pero a pesar de eso, sus rasgados y penetrantes ojos castaños fueron lo último que viera cuando el rayo de luz azulada salió de su varita.

Luego de ello todo había sido aún más extraño.

Hermione no podía moverse o abrir sus ojos pero aún así podía escuchar todo a su alrededor con una gran nitidez. Era como permanecer en un estado cataléptico. Casi igual a estar dormida repitiendo el mismo trozo de historia una y otra vez sin poder emigrar a otro lugar pero a su vez entremezclando el recuerdo con el presente.

Una verdadera confusión que le había dejado como enseñanza que no todo estaba documentado acerca de la magia o que quienes iban un paso adelante no eran precisamente aquellos que estaban del lado del bien.

¿Acaso nunca podría haber paz en el mundo?

La castaña recordaba cuanto habían tenido que batallar Harry, Ron y ella para descifrar los oscuros secretos de Voldemort y justo cuando todo parecía mejorar, aparecía un nuevo grupo de desadaptados que amenazaban con perturbar el amago de tranquilidad que momentáneamente se había conseguido tras derrocar a la oscuridad.

Era realmente una lucha cansada y sin embargo era su lucha y no habría de abandonarla, aun cuando para retomarla tuviera que pasar por unos días de vacaciones forzadas.

* * *

La consulta del día había estado más tranquila de lo habitual.

La fila de pacientes que al principio parecía interminable había disminuido en un santiamén. Había tomado sólo una taza de café durante la mañana y ahora cuando aún faltaban quince minutos para la hora del almuerzo, ya ocupaba su mesa habitual en el restaurante frente al hospital.

Aquel día había quedado con Pansy porque ella le había comentado que tenía algo importante para decirle. Draco la conocía lo suficiente para saber que la razón de su afán implicaba un secreto que de seguro estaba convencida no sería de su agrado y que a su vez, ese secreto tendría un nombre y apellido masculino.

Con una mano quitó su bata blanca de la mesa y la colocó en la silla contigua mientras con la yema de los dedos de la otra masajeó suavemente y con precisión su cuello que estaba menos tensionado que en otras ocasiones. Habían sido días buenos en realidad y Draco sentía que de alguna manera estaba logrando liberar algo de tensión.

Incluso las pesadillas disminuían en ocasiones, aunque nunca cesaban del todo.

Pasados cinco minutos, la chica de rasgos angulosos y cabello negro que conocía tan bien cruzó la puerta del lugar y lo saludó con una sonrisa de disculpa por haber tardado un poco en llegar.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperado? —Le dijo tomando asiento frente a él.

—No te creas tan importante —contestó el rubio viendo el menú que acababan de traerle—, en realidad, también acabo de llegar.

—Me alegra oírlo porque lo que menos quiero es hacer esperar a un hombre tan ocupado. —Sonrió traviesa al tiempo que tomó la mano pálida de Draco y la apretó suavemente— ¿Cómo has estado últimamente?

—Ocupado —contestó él, poniendo gesto aburrido para molestarla.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Pansy lo miró fijamente—. ¿Has descansado lo suficiente?

—Si —contestó él con lo que a ella le pareció un gesto evasivo.

—¿Y las pesadillas?

—Siguen en el mismo lugar —bromeó—, aunque puedo decirte que he tenido algunas noches de sueño tranquilo.

Pansy sabía que siempre trataba de engañarla para que dejara de preocuparse y de indagar pero por extraño que pareciera, algo le decía que esta vez hablaba con la verdad.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo ha sido posible?

—He aprendido nuevas técnicas de relajación.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Draco.

—Igual que yo.

—¿Una nueva motivación para ir a la cama, quizás?

—Más bien un asunto menos del cual preocuparme.

Pansy no insistió.

Sabía que cuando Draco le daba vueltas a los asuntos significaba que no quería ahondar en ellos y no lo presionaría. Ella era su mejor amiga y sabía todo lo que había tenido que pasar para sobreponerse.

Draco se echó hacia atrás en su silla mientras se pasó una mano por su cabello perfectamente organizado.

—¿Y qué era eso tan importante de lo que querías hablarme? —Le recordó y al instante las mejillas de la pelinegra se colorearon sutilmente pero lo suficiente para que él lo notara. Draco arqueó una ceja y la miró con curiosidad—. ¿Y bien?

—He estado viendo a alguien —soltó la chica y como si se hubiera liberado de un gran peso, suspiró.

Pansy y Draco jamás habían tenido una relación amorosa más allá de un beso o unas cuantas citas adolescentes pero ella lo consideraba casi como su hermano, por lo cual le interesaba mucho su opinión al respecto.

—Eso es bueno —comentó.

—Lo es y tú deberías intentarlo alguna vez.

Draco ignoró el comentario y prosiguió.

—¿De quién se trata? ¿Lo conozco?

Ahí estaba el problema del asunto.

Pansy no se sentía segura de lo que iba a decir a continuación y mucho menos de la reacción que el rubio iba a tener al respecto por lo cual eligió cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras.

—La verdad es que si —contestó y de inmediato se removió con incomodad en su silla—. Creo incluso que lo conoces más de lo que te gustaría.

El rubio enarcó una ceja una vez más.

—Deberías dejar de dar tantos rodeos y contarme de una vez. No soy tu padre, ni mucho menos un exnovio celoso para tener derecho de hacerte algún reproche.

Pansy suspiró.

—Es Harry.

—¿Potter? —preguntó Draco juntando sus manos y apoyando su mentón sobre ellas como si la estuviera examinando.

—Si —respondió ella con inseguridad.

—¿Tú y Potter? —preguntó incrédulo—. Creí que lo odiabas.

—Tú eras el que lo odiaba. En realidad, yo sólo me mantuve al margen.

—¿Y cómo pasó?

—Deberías culpar a Blaise pues fue quien nos juntó.

—¿Blaise?

—Sí, verás: él sale con la exnovia de Harry y pues…

—¿Qué sale con quién? —A Draco todo aquello empezó a parecerle bastante loco.

—Con Ginevra Weasley.

—¿Zabini y Weasley? —Una mueca burlona surcó su rostro—. ¡Vaya, quién lo diría!

—¿No te molesta?

—¿Exactamente qué? ¿Lo tuyo con Potter o lo de Blaise con la pelirroja?

—Ambas cosas.

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme? —preguntó tomando un trajo de vino blanco que acababan de servirle—. Ambos son personas adultas y pueden disponer de sus vidas como mejor les parezca.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la chica con una sonrisa de verdadero alivio en los labios—. Parece que estoy hablando con alguien más. Creí que todavía odiabas a Harry.

—Ya no tengo razones para hacerlo —contestó—. Y sería algo realmente estúpido de mi parte seguir alimentando un rencor por algo que sucedió hace tanto tiempo.

—En eso tienes razón y sin embargo, aún me pregunto cómo es esto posible —Lo miró fijamente— ¿En qué momento empezaste a pensar de otra manera acerca Harry y sus amigos?

—En el momento en que maduré.

—Eso no lo dudo. —Pansy observó detenidamente como los ojos grises de Draco empezaron a navegar entre pensamientos—. Pero he notado que va más allá de eso —puntualizó y la mirada de su amigo se fijó nuevamente en ella—, llevo bastantes días viendo que estás diferente.

Draco suspiró mientras dirigió su mirada hacia el hospital.

—Hay muchas cosas que son diferentes ahora.

* * *

Hermione se dirigía a San Mungo como hacía habitualmente desde que la habían dado de alta.

A pesar de que Harry se había ofrecido a acompañarla, ella le había manifestado que no era necesario y que el hecho de que aún no pudiera reintegrarse a sus labores no era sinónimo de que el resto del mundo debía paralizarse con ella. El Departamento de Aurores era uno de los más importantes del ministerio y continuar con sus funciones diarias era prioritario para todos, principalmente para él como jefe del mismo, pues de su compromiso y entrega dependía el adecuado desarrollo de todos sus procesos.

Y cualquier cosa podía decirse menos que Harry Potter no era un estupendo líder.

Hermione había estado feliz de que su amigo hubiera sido escogido para ostentar aquel cargo y estaba más que satisfecha de trabajar bajo su mando. Sin embargo, al principio había tenido que lidiar con los miles de comentarios de personajes influyentes que le dijeron que debía salir de la sombra del elegido y labrarse su propio camino pues su sinnúmero de habilidades le permitirían llegar a donde se lo propusiera.

Pero ella no estaba interesada en nada más y por el momento lo único que deseaba era recuperarse a cabalidad, para lo cual permanecía sentada en la sala de espera del hospital mágico, aguardando por su cita habitual que ese día sería precedida por el Sanador Malfoy.

Hermione se sentía un poco inquieta a pesar de que en las anteriores sesiones de estudio había tenido que verlo. No obstante, estaba convencida de que aquello tal vez obedecía al hecho de que este sería su primer encuentro a solas desde aquella ocasión en la que ella le dijera que lo había perdonado.

Era extraño hablar después de algo como eso y principalmente por no saber cuál debía ser su reacción ni tampoco la actitud que él asumiría.

¿Haría de cuenta que aquello no había tenido lugar?

Hermione además podía recordar con exactitud la manera como Malfoy había entrado en su mente y había presenciado lo ocurrido con Avery. Durante la invasión había sido consciente de que aquellos eran sus recuerdos pero el que él estuviera inmerso allí les había dado un toque diferente, incluyendo una sensación de falsa seguridad que aún no comprendía del todo.

La puerta del consultorio número siete se abrió devolviéndola al presente mientras de allí emergía una chica alta que portaba una tabla de anotaciones.

—Hermione Granger —la llamó—, el Sanador Malfoy la recibirá ahora.

De inmediato se levantó de su silla sintiendo un pequeño bajón en su estómago. Aquello era ridículo en realidad y no dejaba de reprocharse por su reacción.

Estaba nerviosa, eso era evidente pero las razones eran irracionales a su manera de ver. Malfoy sólo era un viejo conocido y que se hubiera disculpado por el acoso del pasado había sido algo justo en realidad.

—Granger. —La saludó desde su escritorio de madera de cerezo mientras ojeaba un expediente que Hermione pensó que de seguro era el suyo—. Toma asiento por favor.

La castaña avanzó hasta ponerse en la silla frente a él.

—¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente? —preguntó él aún sin levantar los ojos hacia ella y eso empeoró su reacción.

Se sentía un poco tonta.

—Bien.

—¿Ha habido cambios en la cicatriz desde la última vez que te examinaron? —continuó— ¿Viste si ha crecido o si te ha causado alguna molestia?

—Realmente no he percibido ningún cambio.

—Muy bien —contestó mirándola por primera vez—, ahora debo revisarte si estás de acuerdo.

Hermione asintió y de inmediato se levantó y se dirigió a la camilla sobre la cual se recostó.

—Retírate un poco la blusa, por favor.

Ella siguió la instrucción obedientemente mientras en su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas la manera tan educada como Malfoy se estaba dirigiendo a ella. De verdad que era una persona muy diferente a la de antaño.

Draco por su parte no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo al tenerla de nuevo en esa misma situación, no obstante, como el profesional que era, le restó importancia al asunto y puso dos de sus dedos sobre el pecho de Hermione para luego presionar con suavidad sobre su herida mientras ella sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo.

Era una sensación diferente a la que había experimentado cuando se había tocado la cicatriz y no pudo entender si la sensación era provocada por la herida o si tenía algo que ver con él específicamente.

—¿Duele? —preguntó viéndola fijo y ella advirtió el matiz gris azulado de los ojos de Malfoy.

Era la primera vez que se miraban tan de cerca.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas en realidad? —le preguntó y Draco se detuvo un segundo en su mirada.

Sus ojos avellana tras las enormes pestañas oscuras lo traspasaron.

—Cualquier indicio de que ya no tenemos de qué preocuparnos —explicó apartándose un poco—, _corpus exanime_ es todavía un misterio para todos y pienso que llegar al fondo de su mecanismo de acción nos ayudará tanto a nosotros como a ustedes a contrarrestarla —puntualizó tratando de ignorar la corriente de electricidad que lo recorrió—. En todo caso hay algunos estudios que Olivia quiere realizarte.

—¿Más estudios?

—Queremos que estés bien —contestó mientras le dio la espalda para que se vistiera.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó una vez estuvo lista.

—No —agregó él por un impulso que no pudo frenar—. En realidad hay algo más.

La chica advirtió por el tono que ya no estaban hablando de su situación de salud.

—Gracias… por haberme perdonado.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa y sin embargo, trató de no mostrarse afectada. Durante unos segundos lo contempló en silencio antes de bajarse de la camilla y caminar hacia él. El nerviosismo que la había acompañado durante casi todo el tiempo de pronto se disipó y dio espacio a la empatía.

Draco Malfoy había cambiado pero seguía siendo humano.

—No tienes nada que agradecer.

—Yo en cambio creo que sí. —Se volvió a ella una vez más, invadido por un sentimiento angustioso que ella no logró entender—. Lo que pasó contigo no fue justo, no lo merecías. Yo fui un bastardo y tú no tenías la culpa de nada.

—Pero ya pasó. —Le dijo acercándose a él sin tocarlo y dudando de si sería correcto hacerlo—. Ya no podemos hacer nada respecto de eso.

Se volvió hacia ella una vez más.

—¿No me guardas rencor?

—No se puede vivir del rencor —contestó al tiempo que puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dio un apretón.

La situación era rara pero ya no se sentían incómodos y ambos estaban de acuerdo con ello. Incluso hubo algo extraño que los obligó a mantener los ojos sobre el otro por un espacio prolongado de tiempo que les permitió detallarse con precisión y pensar en el otro de una manera como jamás lo habían hecho.

Ella era una guerrera.

Él un sobreviviente.

Y ambos habían cambiado sus circunstancias desde aquella vez hace tantos años.

Hermione no supo cuáles fueron las razones que la impulsaron y tampoco el motivo por el que su pensamiento se congeló en ese instante. Sólo fue consciente de sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo de Malfoy y de la tensión que se disipó en él cuando le correspondió.

También pudo notar una respiración acelerada sobre su propia cabeza que descansando en el pecho del chico, se amoldó al latido acelerado de su corazón.

* * *

¡Hola!

Es muy loco que de todas las historias que estoy llevando la actualización haya sido para esta. ¿Qué puedo decirles? Supongo que ha sido cuestión de inspiración y de todo corazón espero que este capítulo que aún no muestra demasiado dramione, les haya gustado también.

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios, la han marcado como favorita o han decidido seguirla, principalmente porque fue gracias a todos ellos que decidí darle una continuación. No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá porque estaba prevista para uno solo, pero lo único que puedo decirles es que en serio intentaré continuar.

Luego de mi descargo envío saludos especiales a mi amada **MrsDarfoy** (una de las mayores motivadoras de la continuación), **Aoi Apfel, Dita Moon** (la persuasiva XD), **Mari Puente, Isabella Malfoy Mellark, kyouko87, Doristarazona** (mi compañerita), **Caroone, Hope, ichigoneeko, Natalie Annick Malfoy Weasley, Anna Malfoy, Jessminder, Danna-M.G, pekelittrell, .HR, LadyChocolateLover, Cristy1994, TonksVioleta** y **Dousy Black.**

Muchas gracias por sus apreciaciones.

Gizz.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling_

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Estaba muy oscuro y el frio se colaba por entre los pliegues de la túnica de Draco que pesaba el doble al estar totalmente empapada por la lluvia, que aún no había cesado.

No tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí pero estaba convencido de que la razón de aquello era la misma de las ocasiones anteriores: Había sido designado para una nueva misión.

Su víctima permanecía postrada en el suelo, casi completamente cubierta de lodo. El cabello oscuro de la chica estaba totalmente enmarañado y sucio, y su rostro permanecía oculto y apoyado en uno de los brazos que la sostenían. Por la apariencia de su ropa y los rastros de suciedad en las partes descubiertas de su piel, Draco podía suponer que llevaba bastante tiempo en aquella posición, quizás sólo a la espera del golpe final.

«Mátala».

La voz era solo un siseo pero se escuchó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el rubio entendiera que esa era su orden. Normalmente tenía que torturar a aquellos de los cuales se necesitaba obtener información, pero al parecer esta vez la herida debía ser más profunda y aunque una parte de él se sentía asqueada por eso, sabía que era su vida o la de ella.

«Mátala».

Volvió a escuchar y antes de que fuera incluso consciente de sus movimientos, la varita fuertemente empuñada en su mano, ya estaba en lo alto.

—Hazlo ya —dijo la chica en un susurro apenas audible que hizo que las entrañas de Draco se contrajeran dolorosamente. Ese sería su primer asesinato oficial y sabía que después de eso, no habría vuelta atrás.

Las gotas de lluvia impactaban en su rostro e intentaban nublar su vista, haciendo que su determinación se quebrara. Él no era un héroe que se sacrificaba por otros y mucho menos pretendía que se le indultara por ello, pero tampoco era un asesino y aquello sólo era producto de que no tuviera escapatoria.

Draco notó que la chica respiraba con dificultad y pensó que tal vez estaba pescando un resfriado. Parecía estúpido que aún pudiera pensar como sanador cuando en ese momento no era más que un mortífago con una simple misión de rutina. En su cabeza daba vueltas la idea de que aquella chica no era nadie que conociera y ese pensamiento era el que lo sostenía para hacerle el trabajo un poco más sencillo. No obstante, su mente y su cuerpo se paralizaron en seco cuando la chica volvió su cara hacía él y sus ojos avellana se posaron en los suyos.

—¿Qué estás esperando, Malfoy? —Hermione Granger lo miraba cansada. Su rostro cubierto de lodo parecía haber perdido todo el valor que siempre la había caracterizado y Draco sintió que algo en su interior se quebraba.

No podía asesinarla.

No a ella.

No después de haberla salvado.

Intentó hablar, decirle que la ayudaría a salir de allí, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta como su estuvieran hechas de piedra. Estaba mintiendo, Voldemort no dejaría que ninguno de los dos saliera con vida y a pesar de que deseara cambiar el rumbo de sus actuaciones, no se podía burlar al destino. La mano que sostenía la varita flaqueó un momento y lentamente empezó a caer al costado del rubio que por una milésima de segundo, pensó con alivio que tal vez no tenía que hacerlo y que estaba listo para enfrentar lo que sea que viniera.

Su muerte podía no ser en vano si con ella lograba imponerse a la voluntad de aquel que no tenía la razón.

Pero entonces, una fuerza desconocida se apoderó de cada una de las terminaciones de su cuerpo e hizo que su brazo se moviera y levantara una vez más la varita empuñada. Draco sintió como sus huesos se congelaron pero ya no era a causa del frio. La desesperación que le produjo estar dentro de su ser y no poder ejercer autonomía sobre ninguno de sus miembros, no fue nada comparada con lo que sabía que sentiría una vez viera el cuerpo sin vida de la chica.

Los ojos de Hermione se posaron una vez más sobre los suyos, reflejando la tristeza que la embargaba por dentro y Draco fue testigo de cómo una voluntad inquebrantable se hizo pedazos frente a él. Intentó luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra aquel que lo controlaba pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era inútil.

«Tú me perteneces».

Le dijo una voz en su interior y Draco supo que ya no podía hacer nada. La varita apuntó directamente a Hermione que seguía en el suelo, indefensa y justo cuando empezó a pronunciar el hechizo que sabía que acabaría con su vida, un grito ahogado salió de su garganta seca, haciendo que por fin se despertara.

Había sido una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla demasiado real que había hecho que sintiera que los pulmones se le estaban incendiando. Su cabello rubio se había pegado a su frente que estaba empapada de sudor y que se sentía como brazas encendidas. Tenía fiebre, pero ese no era su mayor problema. Llevaba días de sueño tranquilo y aquella imagen de Hermione Granger reducida a nada, había hecho que le doliera respirar y que deseara cambiar el lugar con su víctima por primera vez en su vida.

Aun jadeando, se sentó en su cama y contempló el cielo oscuro a través de las cortinas entreabiertas de su habitación. No sabía si era de noche o ya habían aparecido las horas de la madrugada y lo único que fue capaz de llevar a cabo en ese momento fue tomar un vaso de agua de la jarra que había colocado en su mesa de noche.

El líquido fresco bajó por su garganta como si apagara un incendio y justo cuando llegó al final del camino, hizo que las náuseas inundaran su sistema. Tenía el estómago revuelto pues las imágenes de la pesadilla continuaban rondando su cabeza pero Draco supo que lo que había ocasionado mayormente esa reacción era la impresión de haber visto a Hermione Granger en esa situación.

 _¿Su pasado dejaría de perseguirlo algún día?_

Siempre que sentía que decaía, recordaba las razones por las cuales se había convertido en un sanador y eso lograba alivianar un poco la carga, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar muchas cosas de su vida pasada atrás para poder vivir en paz.

Por fin.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y Draco aún recostado sobre la cama, se torturó un rato más con sus pensamientos.

Tenía el día libre.

Robert le había exigido que tomara un descanso e incluso le había recomendado que tratara de tomar la mayor distancia posible del hospital para que lograra desintoxicarse un poco. Draco sabía que tenía razón pero a la vez sentía que no tenía derecho. Luego de haber cometido tantos errores, estaba convencido de que debía purgarlos de alguna manera y aunque aquello no le devolvía a las victimas todo lo que les había sido robado, por lo menos a él le proporcionaba un poco de tranquilidad.

Su jefe le había dicho que se alejara cuanto más pudiera del hospital y Draco sabía exactamente a donde debía dirigirse.

Aunque fuera algo contraproducente.

* * *

—¿Entonces, irás a verlos? —Pansy dejó sus cubiertos suspendidos y le dedicó una mirada de preocupación a su amigo.

Draco evitó mirarla y en cambio, posó sus ojos en la calle que podía verse a través del ventanal del restaurante.

—Hace mucho que no me paso por allí y mi madre debe extrañarme —contestó él, aún sin haber probado bocado de su comida.

A las diez de la mañana había recibido una lechuza de Pansy diciéndole que lo invitaba a almorzar porque necesitaba decirle algo. Últimamente los encuentros entre ambos se habían visto reducidos pues aunque ella intentaba dividir su tiempo entre su nuevo novio y su mejor amigo, Draco a su vez trataba de no agobiarla con sus problemas. Pansy era una gran amiga pero también tenía una vida y él no iba a estropearla, cargándola con sus propias dificultades.

—Lo sé, Narcissa se alegrará de verte pero la verdad es que… —Pansy no terminó la frase y Draco conocía perfectamente las razones porque él también había estado pensado en eso.

—¿Y qué era lo que querías decirme? —agregó cambiando de tema y viendo como la chica modificaba su semblante al instante.

—En realidad, quiero hacerte una invitación —dijo mirándolo, esperanzada.

Draco imaginaba que ella estaba convencida de que su respuesta sería un _no_ , pero también se encontraba muy seguro de que se había preparado lo suficiente para tratar de convencerlo. El rubio levantó una ceja y el gesto invitó a la chica a que continuara.

—Arthur Weasley está de cumpleaños y…

Pansy parecía buscar las palabras correctas para que el plan sonara atrayente, pero Draco no le facilitó las cosas frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y? —preguntó el rubio, instándola a seguir.

—Y Harry nos ha invitado a venir a la reunión que ofrecerán en su honor.

Draco le lanzó una mirada entre sarcástica y divertida.

—¿Potter _nos_ ha invitado?

—De hecho, me ha invitado a mí, pero sé que le parecerá una estupenda idea que te lleve —contestó la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

Las intenciones de Pansy eran buenas en la mayoría de ocasiones, pero a veces no contaba con la opinión de los demás para hacer planes, aun cuando estos los involucraran directamente.

—¿Al menos le dijiste que pretendías llevarme? —preguntó él, convencido de que no había sido así.

—Bueno, no exactamente pero lo conozco mejor que tú y sé que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que será grandioso que estés ahí.

Draco sonrió divertido.

—¿Irás? —preguntó, esperanzada.

—Lo pensaré.

* * *

Aquel lugar era como una película antigua, pasando lentamente por su cabeza.

El sendero angosto, flanqueado por setos y matorrales bastante crecidos, lo condujo hasta llegar frente a las verjas de hierro forjado que marcaban los límites de los terrenos de la mansión, la cual ya no solía mostrar el esplendor de antaño.

Los arbustos —que tiempo atrás, permanecían pulcramente podados—, ahora lucían bastante descuidados y los pavos reales que solían pasear por los hermosos jardines de Malfoy Manor, ya no se veían por ningún lugar. Solamente la fuente tras los setos prevalecía y Draco imaginó que su madre no tenía el ánimo suficiente para ocuparse de mansión como antes.

El camino de grava que conducía desde la verja hasta la puerta de la mansión seguía intacto, igual que las escaleras de piedra que la elevaban. Las ventanas —cuyas cortinas ahora permanecían cerradas—, no le permitían vislumbrar nada del interior, pero a pesar de que no podía verlos, Draco sabía que sus padres estaban allí.

La puerta principal se abrió de par en par al percibir su presencia, luego de lo cual se encaminó por el amplio vestíbulo pobremente iluminado pero que aún poseía la presuntuosidad del pasado. Draco sabía que su madre se hallaría en el salón de la chimenea y por ello, con paso decidido se aproximó hasta el lugar, a la vista de los retratos de sus antepasados que parecían burlarse de él.

Al abrir la puerta pudo divisar la figura menuda de su madre sentada en uno de los mullidos sillones, la cual al percatarse de su presencia, se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta él para abrazarlo. Nunca había sido una mujer demasiado afectiva pero parecía que el tiempo y las circunstancias habían hecho mella en ella también.

—¡Cariño! —exclamó Narcissa, acariciando el rostro pálido de Draco que la tomó en sus brazos, suavemente.

La percibía más delgada que de costumbre y pensó que el encierro de cierta manera la estaba consumiendo. Les había ido mejor que a muchos pero ni Narcissa, ni mucho menos Lucius Malfoy habían sido criados para vivir en el exilio.

—Madre —dijo él, una vez finalizó el contacto— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Todo lo bien que se puede estar en estas circunstancias —contestó ella, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado en el sillón—. Pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo estás tú? Te veo más pálido que de costumbre, ¿estás durmiendo lo suficiente?

—Lo estoy haciendo, no te preocupes —contestó él, rehuyendo la mirada de su madre que no había quedado convencida con su respuesta.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupa? —preguntó Narcissa con voz maternal y Draco lamentó llevarle más problemas.

—Todo está bien, no hay por qué alarmarse —contestó, tomando la mano de su madre y dándole un leve apretón.

—¿Quieres tomar un poco de té?

Draco asintió, al tiempo vio extrañado la manera como su madre servía el té ella misma y sin utilizar magia. Su varita y la de su esposo habían sido confiscadas por el ministerio cuando fueron condenados a la casa por cárcel, de la misma manera que el privilegio de tener elfos domésticos a su servicio había sido revocado, junto con otros tantos que menguaban sus posibilidades.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que Azkabán pero para un Malfoy, acostumbrado a los lujos y a tener servidumbre a su mando, aquello era un castigo difícil de afrontar. No obstante, Narcissa mantenía una postura serena ante la situación y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco.

—Y cuéntame, Draco ¿Cómo está Pansy? —Narcissa alcanzó la taza a su hijo, quien le dio un pequeño sorbo antes de contestar.

—Muy bien, madre. Le ha ido bien con su carrera y ahora mismo sale con alguien.

—Me alegra oírlo pero a la vez me da mucha pena que ustedes dos no hayan podido llegar a nada.

—Somos buenos amigos. Solamente eso.

—Lo sé, pero siempre tuve la esperanza de que te casaras con alguien como ella.

—Ni siquiera sé si me casaré algún día —contestó Draco desviando su mirada y haciéndole saber a su madre que no quería hablar más del tema.

—Y dime, ¿conozco al novio de Pansy?

—Sí, es Harry Potter.

—¿Harry Potter? —Narcissa no pudo disimular su sorpresa—. Jamás hubiera imaginado que algo como eso pudiera suceder.

—Ni yo. —Una voz proveniente de la entrada del salón los tomó desprevenidos. Lucius permanecía de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, con la mirada fija en su hijo. No se veía desmejorado en lo absoluto y Draco pudo observar que aún lucía el gesto de desdén de siempre en su rostro. Podía suponer que con eso, su padre trataba de mantener intacto el poco orgullo que aún le quedaba—. Es una vergüenza para los de nuestra clase.

—¿Vergüenza? —preguntó el rubio, sintiendo como el enojo empezaba a bullir en su interior—. Creo que no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Claro que la tengo —contestó Lucius sin moverse de su lugar—, yo mismo la he experimentado con mi propio hijo.

Draco sintió que las palabras de su padre entraron en su interior con fiereza pero a diferencia de otros tiempos en los que lo único que le importaba era complacerlo, no lograron lastimarlo.

—Entonces, te avergüenzas de mí —respondió con el mismo tono arrogante que había utilizado su padre con él—. Bueno, supongo que tendré que aprender a vivir con eso.

—¡Mocoso insolente! ¿crees que eres mejor que yo por trabajar en ese sucio lugar? «Sanador Malfoy» —dijo con burla—. Deberías dejar de aparentar que eres una buena persona y aceptar de una vez por todas, la verdad. Tú y yo somos de la misma clase y eso no va a cambiar con que vistas una estúpida bata blanca.

—¡Lucius, basta! —exclamó una molesta Narcissa que sin darse cuenta se había colocado entre su esposo y su hijo, aun cuando había varios metros de distancia del uno al otro—. Tú eres la maldita razón por la que Draco no viene a visitarnos y no voy a permitir que lo trates así —continuó, mirándolo de manera desafiante—. Discúlpate ahora mismo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó indignado— ¿Acaso crees que este chiquillo vale más que nosotros? No me doblegaré jamás ante un cobarde como él que no fue capaz de mantener en alto la gloria de esta familia.

—¿Es que no has visto a tu alrededor? —gesticuló enojada—. Podemos estar rodeados de lujos pero fuera de estas cuatro paredes, no somos más que parias. ¿De qué gloria me hablas, Lucius? Por lo menos deberías reconocer que nuestro hijo ha sido capaz de lograr lo que tú y yo jamás pudimos conseguir. Él ha sido aceptado por lo que es.

—¿Y de qué le ha servido? —contraatacó— ¿Acaso ha conseguido algo que valga la pena mencionar? No es más que un vil amante de los impuros y los traidores a la sangre.

—Déjalo, madre —sugirió Draco, ignorando totalmente a su padre—. Será mejor que me marche.

—¿Ves cómo tengo la razón? —agregó Lucius, sintiéndose triunfador—. Te encargaste de criar a un inútil cobarde que huye siempre que algo se complica.

—¿Tú me estás hablando de cobardía? —Draco no deseaba pelear con su padre pero no iba a permitir que siguiera pisoteándolo y manipulándolo de la misma manera en que lo había hecho siempre—. Supongo que ya olvidaste la manera como te salvaste de Azkabán en más de una ocasión.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —exclamó Lucius, acercándose a Draco con toda la intención de golpearlo—. No eres más que un desagradecido que no merece llamarse hijo mío.

—Si lo dices porque ya no soy el niño al que podías moldear a tu antojo, entonces no, no merezco llamarme tu hijo.

—¡Draco! —lanzó Narcissa, extendiendo las manos para evitar que su esposo y su hijo se pelearan. El dolor que aquello produjo en su corazón fue grande, pero a pesar de eso, fue capaz de reconocer que Draco tenía la razón.

—Aunque no lo creas, padre, tú y yo somos muy diferentes. —Finalizó, antes de besar la mejilla de su madre—. Nos veremos en otra ocasión —le dijo, antes de salir por la puerta principal, ante la mirada furibunda de su padre.

* * *

Draco sabía que algo como eso iba a suceder en el momento en que decidiera hablar con su padre pero en realidad, lo había afrontado mucho mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Sentía pena por la situación en que se encontraba su madre, pues sabía que solamente había sido víctima de las circunstancias y del hecho de haber elegido a un Malfoy como esposo. No obstante, estaba convencido de que debía pasar por aquella transición para cambiar totalmente de mentalidad y por eso la apoyaba aunque ahora fuera difícil acercarse a ella, no sólo por la condena que le habían impuesto, sino por también porque al parecer ya no era bienvenido en su antigua casa.

Era irónico. Draco no le guardaba ningún rencor a su padre pero tampoco lo respetaba como antes y de esa manera había aprendido a asumir las cosas por su bien. Ahora tenía una nueva vida y en ella no había cabida para alguien con el orgullo y los prejuicios de Lucius.

Él era un hombre diferente y estaba convencido de que algún día podría demostrárselo no sólo a él sino también a sí mismo, consiguiendo que tal vez las pesadillas cesaran por completo.

El reloj mágico indicó que ya eran las cinco de la tarde y Draco decidió que tenía el tiempo necesario para asistir a una reunión. Sabía que Pansy estaría complacida de recibir su lechuza y por ello se puso de inmediato a escribir la pequeña nota. Después del tensionante encuentro con su padre necesitaba distraerse y creía que no era una mala idea relacionarse con algo de gente normal aunque ellos fueran precisamente a quienes se había cansado de molestar en el pasado.

Nadie hubiera podido imaginar jamás que un Malfoy iba a terminar relacionándose con Harry Potter y sus amigos pero la vida parecía estar llena de paradojas e ironías que una vez más le enseñaban que nada estaba escrito. Draco no pudo evitar reír ante aquel pensamiento y fue entonces cuando en su cabeza apareció algo que aún no se le había pasado por la mente: Hermione Granger también estaría allí y él no tenía idea de cómo sentirse al respecto.

No había vuelto a verla desde que tuviera lugar aquel extraño abrazo en su consultorio y con la pesadilla que recientemente había tenido sobre ella, tampoco sabía que pensar al respecto. No obstante, de lo que si estaba muy seguro era que la noche se veía interesante y por esa razón ya no le parecía tan buena idea perdérsela.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

En primer lugar, quiero agradecerles por leer esta historia y comentarla. Me siento muy feliz por la acogida que ha tenido, luego de que pensaba que sólo sería un OS y esa es la razón por la que me esfuerzo por hacer nuevos capítulos. Quiero decirles que valoro cada una de sus apreciaciones porque son las que me motivan a continuar y por ello, les agradezco que sigan dejándolas.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que me cuenten lo que se imaginan acerca de la fiesta en casa de los Weasley :)

Un abrazo rompecostillas para **Bella Malfoy Mellark, StillAlivelb, Char, oxybry, Dita Moon, Sophie mene, MrsDarfoy, Lotus-one, Doristarazona, Valere Romeo, Lady Sunny, Anna Malfoy, NaeBL, Caroone, husar-patana, houdinicarol, SallyElizabethHR, Cignus Black, CumulusMale** y **ladynikiza**.

Besos y abrazos desde el país de los dos océanos.

Gizz.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling_

 _Para **MrsDarfoy** que ahora pasea por las calles de la ciudad del amor y para **Sophiemene,** la mejor Hermione Granger de la historia._

* * *

 **Capitulo IV.**

La madriguera —como había leído en la inscripción sobre la puerta— era una pintoresca casita de campo, ubicada a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo muggle.

Draco había podido observar que poseía cuatro o cinco chimeneas, un jardín lleno de maleza y césped sin cortar, y una gran cantidad de exuberantes plantas mágicas que rodeaban un enorme estanque de agua verde, lleno de ranas. Luego de ver el panorama, no pudo evitar pensar en la sencillez de aquel lugar y en todos los años en que la condición social de los Weasley había sido motivo de burla para él.

Pero la vida podía ser demasiado irónica a veces pues aquel pequeño sitio, cuyo mayor valor radicaba en las personas que lo habitaban, tenía más calor de hogar del que jamás había llegado a tener la mansión de sus padres, y luego de su reciente visita al sitio se había percatado de que a pesar de las riquezas de su antigua casa, el refugio de la numerosa familia Weasley no tenía comparación en el buen sentido de la palabra.

No tuvo necesidad de pasear demasiado para darse cuenta de que además de gnomos de jardín, el lugar estaba lleno de animales de corral. Gallinas ruidosas revoloteaban fuera y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la diferencia entre estas y los imponentes pavos reales que paseaban por los jardines de su casa. La simplicidad de aquel sitio resultaba tan atrayente para quienes la habitaban o la visitaban que entendió por fin qué era lo que había hecho que su mejor amiga de toda la vida estuviera tan encantada de empezar a pertenecer al enorme clan de pelirrojos.

—Pansy, cariño, te estábamos esperando —saludó efusivamente la matriarca Weasley abrazando a la chica que extrañamente, correspondió al gesto con el mismo entusiasmo—. Harry está dentro con los demás.

—Hola Molly —contestó la chica una vez se separaron—. Muchas gracias por la invitación.

La mujer dirigió su mirada al rubio que en silencio había contemplado el espectáculo.

—Veo que has traído a un amigo.

—Buenas tardes, señora —saludó de manera cortés antes de que Pansy pudiera introducirlo.

—Bienvenido, hijo —contestó la mujer, dándole un abrazo que lo tomó por sorpresa—. Qué bueno que pudiste acompañarnos. Aún no te hemos agradecido adecuadamente que ayudaras a nuestra Hermione.

Draco sonrió con incomodidad ante la efusividad de la mujer.

—No tiene por qué hacerlo. A eso me dedico.

—¡Tonterías! Tú la ayudaste y eso es algo que jamás olvidaremos. Harry y Hermione son como mis hijos y aunque sé que viven constantemente de cara al peligro, siempre es bueno saber que cuentan con personas como tú. —Draco trató de ignorar el comentario de la mujer pues la verdad era que él solo había hecho su trabajo. Además no era amigo de ninguno de sus «hijos adoptivos» como para que hiciera tanto revuelo con el asunto—. Pero pasen, ya solo faltan algunas personas por llegar.

—Parece que has encontrado una nueva amiga —susurró Pansy divertida—. Tal vez y hasta termine tejiéndote un suéter en navidad.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

Dentro de la casa se sentía un ambiente bastante agradable.

A pesar de que el espacio no era tan amplio, Draco pudo observar que estaba adecuadamente distribuido y aunque la decoración le parecía un poco excéntrica para su gusto, fue capaz de reconocer que aquel sitio era reconfortante.

Varios pares de globos oculares se fijaron en los recién llegados que entraban detrás de Molly Weasley y especialmente en él, y aunque volvió a sentirse incómodo debido a la cantidad de personas en el lugar, se percató de que ninguno lo miraba con recelo o molestia, a excepción por supuesto de Ronald Weasley.

El pelirrojo al parecer jamás superaría su difícil convivencia en Hogwarts, a pesar de que cuando Hermione había estado interna en San Mungo, se había comportado de una manera más civilizada.

Pansy se acercó de inmediato a Harry Potter a quien saludó efusivamente antes de dirigirse al resto de personas que le sonreían como si la hubieran amado durante toda su vida. Draco por su parte se limitó a asentir en forma de saludo a todos aquellos que habían sido sus conocidos durante el tiempo de colegio y luego de dar un apretón de mano al señor Weasley, tomó el lugar que Molly le había indicado en la mesa.

—He oído que has logrado grandes cosas, muchacho —comentó Arthur Weasley mientras el resto de los invitados terminaba de acomodarse alrededor de la mesa.

—No tantas como quisiera, señor, pero sigo trabajando en ello.

—¡Tonterías! Todos aquí sabemos que eres bueno en lo que haces, y que gracias a eso, nuestra Hermione está bien.

—Ya le he dicho a su esposa que sólo hacía mi trabajo.

—Un admirable trabajo querrás decir —agregó el hombre tomando una copa—. No siempre se puede esperar que haya personas como tú que además de dejar el camino del mal, dediquen su vida a ayudar a otros.

Las palabras del hombre calaron en lo profundo de su interior.

Su profesión le había permitido de cierta forma perdonarse a sí mismo por su pasado, pero era la primera vez que alguien diferente de las personas que lo amaban, le decía algo como eso. No había elegido ser sanador para congraciarse con nadie pero sí para poder resarcir un poco el daño del que había participado, y escuchar algo como eso le hacía saber que no había tomado aquella decisión en vano.

—¡Lo siento! —La voz en la entrada de la casa, lo distrajo de su conversación con el señor Weasley—. He tenido algunos inconvenientes para llegar antes.

Hermione Granger acababa de entrar por la puerta de la casa, cargando una caja de regalo roja con un moño dorado. Su preferencia por lo Gryffindor seguía siendo demasiado marcada aún luego de salir de Hogwarts.

—¡Hermione! —Molly Weasley se aproximó a la chica para saludarla de la misma amorosa manera que a Pansy—. Cariño, ya estábamos preocupados por ti.

—Mi madre iba a llamar al ministro para que le ayudara a buscarte —bromeó George.

Tal vez no era el mismo desde la muerte de su hermano gemelo, pero aún se divertía a expensas de los demás, en especial de sus hermanos.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras el resto sonrió.

—Es en serio, Hermione —agregó Harry con expresión divertida—, si no es porque Shacklebolt viene para acá, ahora mismo le hubiera pedido que me autorizara una misión de búsqueda.

—¡Pero qué exagerados! —dijo sonriendo mientras dirigía por primera vez una mirada a Draco que permanecía en silencio—. Además Ginny y Zabini aún no llegan.

—Sí, y mi madre ya ha dado aviso al jefe del departamento de aurores —comentó George viendo a Harry—. Pero está demasiado ocupado para emprender una búsqueda que puede desembocar en una habitación de hotel…

—¡George! —Lo reprendió Molly— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de tu hermana?

Todos rieron ante la mueca de la señora Weasley.

Al parecer el único que estaba evidentemente incómodo con la plática era Draco que no entendía como aquellas personas podían desenvolverse de manera tan natural hablando de temas como ese. Los Weasley y sus allegados parecían perfectamente compenetrados y el rubio no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por eso. Su familia jamás había llegado siquiera a una plática sin tensiones u obligaciones de por medio.

—¿De qué nos hemos perdido? —preguntó una recién llegada Ginny Weasley, cuya mano iba agarrada a la de Blaise Zabini.

—Mi madre iba a enviar una misión de rescate por ti —dijo Ron y Draco se percató de que había dejado de dirigirle miradas envenenadas al fin.

—¿Pero qué tonterías? —preguntó Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco, antes de dirigir la atención hacia su padre—. Papi, feliz cumpleaños —agregó acercándose al hombre para besar su mejilla y entregarle un presente.

Blaise por su parte saludó a su «suegro» de manera respetuosa y luego se acomodó cerca de Draco que se sorprendió enormemente por la actitud del chico ante la familia de su novia. Parecía casi una caricatura, mucho más delante de los hermanos mayores de la chica que aún lo miraban con algo de recelo.

—¡Hey! Pansy consiguió hacer que vinieras después de todo. —Le dijo al rubio una vez tomó asiento a su lado.

Draco por su parte ignoró el comentario de su amigo y se dedicó a seguir a Hermione con la mirada. La chica platicaba amenamente con Harry y Ron después de haber entregado el presente que traía para el señor Weasley y una vez se percató de la mirada del rubio sobre ella, volteó a verlo y le sonrió. Draco no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo de nuevo. Blaise por su parte le dirigió una mirada curiosa a ambos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el moreno viendo que Hermione volvía a concentrarse en la conversación que tenía con sus amigos.

—¿Qué fue qué? —Draco concentró sus ojos en el plato vacío frente a él, tratando de restar importancia a la pregunta del chico.

—Las miraditas furtivas entre tú y Granger —aclaró aunque sabía que el rubio estaba enterado de lo que le estaba hablando—. No creas que no lo he notado desde que llegué.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿Estás seguro? —Blaise sonrió engreído antes de que Molly Weasley pidiera la atención de todos, sosteniendo una copa en la mano.

—Bueno, ya que estamos casi todos —Molly dirigió una mirada panorámica a los presentes—, quiero pedirles que levanten sus copas para festejar el cumpleaños de la persona más maravillosa que ha podido pisar la faz de la tierra. —Sonrió complacida—. Por Arthur; por todos los años que ha estado con nosotros y por aquellos que aún le faltan por vivir a nuestro lado.

Las copas de todos, incluyendo la de Draco, se alzaron y se pudo escuchar al unísono un «salud» antes de chocar unas con otras. Acto seguido, un enorme pastel con una gran cantidad de velas encendidas levitó hasta la mesa y se posó frente al patriarca Weasley que complacido empezó a aplaudir al ritmo de la canción de cumpleaños que empezaron a entonar los presentes. Draco de nuevo se perdió en reminiscencias y se dio cuenta que a pesar de que había recibido todos los regalos que deseaba durante su niñez, jamás escuchó aquella canción entonarse para él.

Los rostros sonrientes de todos y la alegría propia de la familia Weasley, terminó por abrumarlo al punto que sintió que se sofocaba. Ser acogido de aquella manera no era lo que había esperado y aunque sabía que no era del agrado de todos los presentes, ninguno le había hecho alguna grosería que ameritara querer irse.

Era más su sentimiento asocial el que lo impulsaba. Pero por Pansy intentaría soportarlo un rato más.

—¡Es hora de pedir un deseo! —anunció Molly y su esposo tomó la varita para disponerse a hacer que las velas del pastel se apagaran.

—¿Por qué no soplas las velas? —agregó Hermione y todos voltearon a verla—. Es una tradición muggle que quien cumple años, apague las velas del pastel de esa manera.

—Me gusta la idea —contestó Arthur y se dispuso a seguir la indicación de la chica, aunque al darse cuenta de que parecía una tarea sofocante, solicitó la ayuda de algunos de sus hijos.

Todos rompieron en aplausos mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se ensanchó en el rostro del hombre.

—Espero que tus deseos se hagan realidad. —Le dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

—En realidad, todos mis deseos han sido cumplidos —contestó, observando a toda su progenie y amigos—, aunque lo que si me gustaría es que pudiéramos bailar un poco —agregó levantándose de su silla.

—¡Pues no se diga más! —dijo George tomando su varita para que el viejo cacharro musical de los Weasley empezara a sonar.

Y la puerta de la casa se abrió una vez más.

—¿De qué me he perdido? —anunció Shacklebolt entrando en la estancia, seguido de Luna Lovegood y Theodore Nott.

* * *

Las risas de los presentes llenaban todos los espacios y Draco sentía que estaba en el lugar equivocado.

Pansy bailaba —o por lo menos lo intentaba— con Harry Potter mientras Draco permanecía de pie recostado a una de las paredes del salón, con un vaso de ponche en la mano. A su lado, en uno de los viejos sillones de la estancia se hallaban sentados Blaise y Ginny Weasley, riendo y diciéndose cosas al oído, mientras Ron y George Weasley continuaban cerca del aparato de música, observando y haciendo burla de las piruetas que su hermano mayor y la esposa de este, intentaban hacer.

Y cerca de la entrada estaba ella.

Hermione Granger platicaba entretenidamente con Kinsgley Shacklebolt y Arthur Weasley, mientras la esposa de este último les servía un poco más de bebida.

Su rostro reflejaba una notoria mejoría desde la última vez que la había visto en San Mungo, y hasta daba la impresión de que jamás había estado enferma siquiera de un resfriado. Sus ojos parecían más vivos que de costumbre y sus labios, formados en una sonrisa, mostraban que se estaba divirtiendo en aquella reunión. Draco se reprendió a sí mismo al encontrarse mirándola de una manera tan poco disimulada y se obligó a dirigir sus ojos hacia donde estaba su amigo Theodore Nott intentando bailar con Luna Lovegood.

La rubia batía sus manos mientras el chico trataba a toda costa de imitar sus movimientos. Draco sabía que pronto serían el centro de atención por la manera ridícula en que ambos seguían la melodía que estaba sonando, pero de cierta forma sintió un poco de celos al ver la alegría que embargaba sus rostros.

El de todos en realidad.

Porque parecían tan felices y unidos que por primera vez en su vida deseó que las condiciones con las que creció, hubieran sido distintas.

—¿Un poco más de ponche, querido? —La sonrisa ensanchada en el rostro de Molly Weasley lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Gracias —contestó él, tendiéndole el vaso que de inmediato estuvo lleno.

—¿Por qué no estás bailando? —preguntó la mujer contemplando con una sonrisa a quienes se divertían en el pequeño salón de su casa—. Es una fiesta y estás aquí plantadote como un árbol.

—No soy bueno bailando. —Mintió.

—¡Tonterías! No se necesita talento para eso. Además, todos estamos aquí para pasarla bien y tú no vas a ser la excepción —contestó tomándolo de la muñeca y halándolo ante la mirada divertida de la mayoría.

Hermione y sus compañeros de plática volvieron los ojos al rubio que aún iba de la mano de la regordeta mujer y la chica tuvo que reprimir el impulso de reír ante la escena.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que el engreído y snob, Draco Malfoy estaría ahí en la madriguera y relacionándose con los Weasley?

Aquello parecía una broma.

—Hermione, querida —Molly se acercó al grupo aun agarrando al chico—, ¿Por qué no bailas con el joven Malfoy? He visto su cara larga durante toda la velada y ya es hora de que disfrute un poco.

La chica no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

—Ehhh… claro —contestó mirando al rubio—. Si estás de acuerdo, por supuesto.

Draco asintió antes de tomar su mano y fundirse en algo parecido a un abrazo. La mirada complacida de la matriarca Weasley los siguió hasta que una nueva melodía empezó a sonar y los pies de ambos empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la movida canción.

La mano de Draco se acentuó sobre la cintura Hermione, mientras a su vez la de ella tomó posesión del hombro de éste. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica corrió entre ambos, pero ninguno pareció notarlo o por lo menos no le dieron importancia.

—¿Me equivoco o has estado escondiéndote toda la velada? —preguntó ella de repente.

—Eso sería imposible. ¿No crees que el espacio es un poco reducido para eso? —contestó él, viendo de reojo la mirada de Ron Weasley clavada en su espalda.

—Aquí cabe mucho más de lo que has podido ver.

—He podido notarlo, igual que las miradas envenenadas de la coma… de Ron Weasley.

Hermione sonrió.

—Es difícil acostumbrarse, ¿verdad?

—Parece que hay hábitos que no se pierden a pesar del paso de los años. —Draco sonrió también—. Pero esta familia es todo menos lo que imaginé.

—Lo sé, los Weasley pueden ser un poco abrumadores a veces.

Draco volvió a sonreír.

—Un poco, pero definitivamente eres afortunada —soltó casi inconscientemente—.Tienes a mucha gente que te ama aquí.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

—En eso no te equivocas, y a propósito, ¿Cómo está tu familia? —preguntó temiendo que el chico lo viera como una intromisión en su vida privada.

—Bien en lo que cabe —contestó sin dudar y Hermione se tranquilizó de no haber hecho que se sintiera incómodo—. Mi madre lo lleva mejor de lo que esperaba pero mi padre… él siempre será un caso diferente. Aún me pregunto por qué el ministerio fue tan condescendiente y no lo condenó a pasar el resto de sus días en Azkabán.

Hermione contempló el semblante pensativo del rubio y decidió seguir balanceándose con él en silencio hasta que la música que llenaba la estancia se apagó de golpe.

Ambos sintieron un revuelo dentro de la casa que procedió a la llegada de Dawlish por lo que la chica de inmediato dirigió una mirada a Harry para encontrar que hablaba con Shacklebolt, Arthur y Ron, mientras el resto parecía preocupado. Al parecer se había concentrado tanto en bailar que había ignorado lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó a Molly que había mutado su expresión divertida por una más seria.

—No estoy muy segura de lo que es —contestó ignorando la mirada de la chica, mientras con su varita recogía algunos trastes para llevarlos a la cocina.

—Molly —la llamó.

La mujer volteó a verla y su expresión fue suficiente para que tanto Hermione como Draco supieran que la situación era importante por lo que de inmediato se separaron para que ella se acercara al ministro y a sus mejores amigos que parecían discutir una estrategia.

—Yo comandaré el primer grupo. Ron por su parte irá en el segundo —indicó el jefe de los aurores.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó aunque la mayoría intentó ignorarla. Hermione sospechaba la razón de la actitud de todos pero le parecía una tontería—. ¿Harry? —insistió, sabiendo que su amigo no podría pasar de ella todo el tiempo.

El chico volteó a verla.

—Avery apareció por fin —contestó con cautela—. El seguimiento de McNair dio resultado y se ha dejado ver en un pequeño pueblo muggle no muy lejos de aquí.

—Bien, ¿en qué grupo iré yo? —preguntó, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su sistema. No había visto a Alex Avery desde aquel encuentro que había terminado con ella casi muerta.

Todos en la estancia se miraron.

—Hermione, será mejor que permanezcas aquí —empezó Harry—, no es prudente que te arriesgues tan pronto.

—¿Qué?

—Todavía es muy reciente y puede que no estés lista —continuó.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó ofuscada—. Ya estoy bien y tú sabes que necesitas mi ayuda.

—Sí, pero no queremos que te suceda nada —agregó Ron y Hermione envió a ambos una mirada envenenada.

—Pero he dicho que ya estoy bien, además Malfoy es mi sanador y él puede desmentirlo —dijo dirigiendo su mirada al rubio que había permanecido alejado, observando la escena—. Diles que ya estoy bien.

Los ojos de todos y en especial los de Hermione se clavaron en el rubio que permanecía de pie junto a las escaleras.

—Lo está —contestó él—, pero sería recomendable que…

—Ahí lo tienen —se apresuró a decir ella, cortando lo que sea que fuera a agregar Malfoy.

—Hermione… —pronunció Shacklebolt.

—Iré aunque no lo quieran. Ya estoy bien y saben que puedo ser de gran utilidad.

Harry suspiró pesadamente.

Era su decisión después de todo pues para bien o para mal, Hermione era una de sus subalternas, y luego de pensarlo —lo que para ella pareció una eternidad—, terminó por asentir.

—Está bien —contestó Harry y la chica sintió un gran alivio—, pero estarás conmigo. Quiero mantenerme pendiente de ti.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco pero no protestó y de inmediato empezó a organizar todo para salir con el resto hacia el cuartel general de aurores donde se organizarían los grupos.

La idea de encontrarse cara a cara con su enemigo le dio un nuevo motivo para estar alerta. Draco por su parte contempló en silencio la escena mientras en su pecho se instaló un extraño sentimiento de preocupación que se acrecentó cuando los aurores empezaron a salir por la puerta de la casa.

Ella era una testaruda y aunque ya estaba recuperada, de haber sido su decisión habría hecho que tuviera que quedarse.

Pero ella ya no era su paciente.

No obstante, no pudo evitar una última recomendación antes de que se marchara.

—Granger —pronunció haciendo que ella volviera sus ojos a él—, ten cuidado.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí traigo otro capítulo de nuestra más reciente aventura, el cual espero los haya entretenido. No tengo mucho que decir más que agradezco que hayan leído esto con todo y las tonterías que tal vez he plasmado aquí, pero sobre todo, el que sean tan pacientes conmigo.

Saludos especialísimos y todo mi amor para: **Nani, Doristarazona :), MagicisFidem, NerakLime, Pitchmelba, LidiaaIsabel, Anabella, LoveRosie17, Anna Malfoy, Lorena, Yaro Alex, Arai, Dita Moon :), pekelittrell, MrsDarfoy :), SallyElizabethHR, Mar Angys Dreams, Bella Malfoy Mellark, husar-patana, CharMalfoy y sophie mene :).**

Estoy infinitamente agradecida por todo su apoyo.

Un abrazo.

Gizz.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Para **Bella Malfoy Mellark** , que no pierde la esperanza.

* * *

 **HEALER MALFOY**

 **Capitulo V.**

Draco permaneció durante otra hora en la madriguera degustando un poco más de la deliciosa comida de Molly Weasley, a pesar de que en el fondo era consciente de que aquello no era más que una excusa para poder esperar noticias de la misión en la que acababan de embarcarse la mayoría de asistentes a la fiesta de Arthur Weasley, sin que eso pareciera sospechoso.

Sabía que era paranoia, pero le daba la impresión de que todos estaban al pendiente de sus movimientos en relación con Hermione Granger como si eso significara que estaba preocupado por ella de una manera más profunda de lo que lo estaría un sanador por su paciente, aunque técnicamente esa relación ya no existiera, pues aunque las pruebas continuaban, estaban a cargo de Olivia, y eso lo eximía de toda la responsabilidad.

A pesar de que todavía no se había hecho a la idea.

Pansy se veía igualmente tensa mordiéndose las uñas lo que no era natural en ella, pues siempre había logrado mantener la compostura aún en los momentos más difíciles. Draco estaba convencido de que aquel nuevo hábito era producto de la estrecha relación de su amiga con la familia Weasley, pues varios de sus miembros, especialmente Molly, se veían igualmente inquietos por la situación.

Y no era para menos, puesto que tres de los hijos de la mujer, sin contar con Harry y Hermione, se había marchado hacía poco más de una hora a perseguir a un loco que parecía bastante peligroso.

Por lo que había podido escuchar, Alex Avery tenía las mismas ideas racistas de Voldemort con la diferencia de que este hombre _sí_ pertenecía a una familia de los sagrados veintiocho. Draco no podía evitar recordar con asco todo aquello que había visto hacer a los mortífagos durante el tiempo de la segunda guerra mágica, e incluso fue imposible que evitara evocar con vergüenza las propias actuaciones ilícitas que había cometido.

Podía no haber sido un asesino, pero había sido un torturador y no había manera de ignorar esa parte de su vida.

Mientras Theo y Luna conversaban sobre una criatura que según ella revoloteaba alrededor de las cabezas de todos los presentes, Blaise se acercó a Draco quien solo notarlo, puso una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó, sentándose en el sofá que ocupaba el rubio—. Pareces… preocupado.

—Estoy bien. —Draco evadió la mirada de su amigo, quien a pesar de su evidente renuencia continuó queriendo hablarle del tema.

—Granger estará bien —le dijo palmeándole la espalda.

—No sé qué te hace pensar que estoy preocupado por ella —contestó Draco sin voltear a ver al moreno que secretamente sonreía.

Blaise sabía que Draco era demasiado precavido en relación con cualquier cosa que pusiera en peligro el circulo de seguridad que había logrado construir a su alrededor, pero estaba convencido de que hacía progresos a cada paso.

—Conmigo no tienes que disimular. Es normal, hasta yo estoy preocupado y eso que Granger no es mi amiga.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que es _mi_ amiga?

—Tal vez la manera en que la mirabas y ella te devolvía la mirada. O quizás la forma como le pediste que se cuidara delante de todos —agregó Blaise—. No hay nada de malo con eso, no es como si estuviera diciendo que te gusta o algo así.

Draco volteó a ver a su amigo que esta vez mantenía una expresión seria. Sabía que no estaba tratando de fastidiarlo, pues sus ojos le decían que deseaba que él le tuviera la confianza suficiente como para contarle lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. Aunque Pansy era su mejor amiga y la más cercana, tanto Theo como Blaise habían tratado de mantenerse alrededor de Draco para evitar que perdiera el horizonte, pues lastimosamente el único de los cuatro que había sido obligado a tomar la marca tan joven había sido él.

—Es complicado.

—Creo que podré comprenderlo si me lo explicas.

Draco se levantó del sillón para salir al jardín seguido por Blaise quien recorrió el pequeño trayecto en silencio. Sabía ninguno de sus amigos lo presionaba para hablar, pero estaba convencido de que necesitaba sacar lo que llevaba en su interior de vez en cuando, mucho más en ese momento cuando un torbellino de emociones amenazaba con llevárselo por delante.

—Es igual que en aquella ocasión —pronunció de repente, sentándose en el borde del estanque verde donde algunas ranas croaban.

—¿Te refieres a la guerra? —preguntó Blaise, ocupando un lugar a su lado.

—Otro maldito loco queriendo acabar con el mundo —murmuró Draco viendo como los pequeños animales estiraban sus largas patas al nadar.

—Esta vez estamos preparados para enfrentarlo —respondió el moreno—. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, Potter es excelente en lo que hace y cuenta con un buen equipo.

—Ese es justo el maldito problema. ¿Acaso esta es una historia de nunca acabar? —La angustia empezó a crecer en el interior de Draco haciendo que se viera tan vulnerable como hacía mucho que no se sentía—. Y cuando este sea derrotado, ¿qué garantiza que no vendrá otro?

—¿Esto tiene que ver con Granger? —preguntó Blaise, confundido.

—Es mucho más grande que eso.

Blaise permaneció un momento en silencio en el que el eco de los sonidos del ambiente también fueron acallados, permitiendo que ambos chicos escucharan con claridad sus propios pensamientos. Era lógico que Draco estuviera preocupado, pues había tenido que padecer de cerca los horrores de la guerra. Mientras Blaise luchaba en la periferia, Draco había estado atrapado en el centro del huracán, con Voldemort respirándole en el cuello.

—Todo saldrá bien —respondió al fin.

Si hubiera tenido que decirle algo como eso a su amigo en el pasado, la seguridad no habría estado de su lado, no solo porque ambos eran unos niños, sino también porque las circunstancias los habían obligado a estar del lado equivocado, pero en ese momento las cosas eran diferentes, había garantías de que podían ganar y esperaba que ambos pudieran aferrarse a eso.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

—Sé que cualquier razón que te dé parecerá insuficiente, y aunque no puedo explicarlo ahora mismo, hay algo que me dice que las cosas van a ser diferentes esta vez.

Draco no respondió y en cambio se quedó pensando en las palabras que acababa de pronunciar Blaise que más que mostrar seguridad, destilaban algo parecido a la fe.

Tenía razón, había algo diferente en esta ocasión, y él, a pesar del temor que lo inundaba en ocasiones, era capaz de percibirlo, tal vez porque aquello —fuese lo que fuese— se vestía igual que la esperanza. La misma que él había empezado a albergar en el momento en que se convirtiera en sanador. Una que podía volver a concebir ahora que sus antiguos enemigos parecían estar preparados para lo que estaba por venir.

Los hombros del rubio por fin cayeron adoptando una posición más tranquila para complacencia de Blaise que había empezado a notar que la tensión de su amigo estaba bajando de nivel. Tal vez no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como antes, pero los años de amistad que llevaban a cuestas le habían permitido conocerlo como a la palma de su mano.

Blaise se levantó y apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo al tiempo que sonrió.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver a Ginevra.

Draco asintió.

* * *

—¿Cómo es que Avery decidió esconderse justamente en un pueblo muggle? —preguntó Ron mientras terminaban de organizarse los grupos para salir a cazar al hombre.

—Porque ese es un lugar en el que obviamente jamás lo buscaríamos —respondió Harry revisando que todo su equipo estuviera en su lugar.

—¿No te parece que fue demasiado sencillo?

—Tal vez, pero tenemos que probar que las tácticas de seguimiento están funcionando, o de lo contrario, empezar a pensar en un nuevo plan. Encontrarlo o no, nos servirá de cierta manera.

—¿Y si es una trampa?

—Estamos preparados para sortear cualquier situación, Ron. Esta vez no va a tomarnos por sorpresa.

El jefe de los aurores dio por terminada la charla con su mejor amigo para dar las últimas indicaciones a ambos grupos de búsqueda, quienes se Aparecerían en distintos puntos al norte y al sur del pequeño pueblo de Castle Combe.

Hermione mentiría si dijera que aquello no le producía cierta ansiedad, pero se había dado cuenta que era algo que debía hacer, no solo por el bien de la comunidad mágica, sino por su propia tranquilidad, pues haber sido tomada por sorpresa por aquel hombre que la había dejado casi a punto de morir, todavía le molestaba sobremanera.

Había sido confiada aunque se caracterizaba por la prudencia y eso le había hecho comprender que era una pésima idea poner los sentimientos en la mesa de trabajo.

—¿Estamos listos? —preguntó Harry guardando la varita en su túnica mientras los presentes asentían—. Es hora de irnos.

* * *

El pequeño pueblo de Castle Combe estaba ubicado en el condado de Wiltshire y era uno de los más pintorescos de la región, lo que le hacía muy apetecible para los turistas, haciendo a su vez que fuera habitual que personas desconocidas lo transitaran a diario.

Harry y la tropa de aurores habían decidido que el grupo comandado por Ron llegaría desde Chippenham _,_ mientras él y el resto de ellos —incluida Hermione—, se ubicarían en Bath y saldrían desde allí hasta el punto de encuentro a las afueras de Castle Combe, desde donde arribarían al sitio indicado por el hechizo de seguimiento.

Todavía no estaban seguros de encontrarlo allí, pero si las cosas salían como se esperaba, Alex Avery tendría que darle la cara a la justicia en algunas horas más.

—¿En qué lugar se supone que se encuentra Avery? —preguntó Hermione que había hablado poco con tal de que Harry no se arrepintiera de llevarla en la misión.

—Creo que McNair dijo que lo había rastreado hasta un sitio llamado Manor House Hotel —contestó Harry acomodando sus lentes en el puente de su nariz.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Un mortífago hospedándose en un hotel muggle? ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? —preguntó Reese luciendo algo inquieto.

—Porque estaría aún más protegido que si estuviera en un lugar mágico. Ninguno de nosotros se arriesgaría a dañar a los muggles y tampoco a ser descubierto por ellos —respondió Hermione, mientras Harry asintió confirmando su razonamiento.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos?, ¿preguntar por él en la recepción? —agregó el hombre a manera de broma, pero sin poder disimular su nerviosismo.

—No es mala idea —respondió Harry—. Es más, creo que tú eres el indicado para esa tarea, y, mientras tanto Ron y su equipo irán por la parte de atrás y nosotros por el costado del edificio.

Hermione asintió sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas. No podía negar que estaba nerviosa, pero tener la oportunidad de hacerle frente a Avery una vez más, le daría la tranquilidad que había perdido semanas atrás.

Ambos grupos se movilizaron practicando la Aparición y tomando sus lugares en los pueblos vecinos al sitio señalado desde donde se desplegarían. Harry se mantuvo al pendiente de los movimientos de Hermione que conforme estuvieron cerca del impresionante edificio antiguo rodeado de zonas verdes, puso en su rostro un gesto de dolor que terminó por alarmarlo.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione?

—Sí, no te preocupes —contestó ella, tratando de ignorar la extraña punzada que estaba produciéndole la cicatriz en su pecho.

—Sabes que antes que tu jefe soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en mí —insistió el chico mientras el resto de sus compañeros empezaron a tomar sus lugares para llevar a cabo el trabajo.

—Estoy bien, Harry. En serio.

Harry no estaba convencido, pero no insistió porque era quien tenía que dar las órdenes y por eso debía estar concentrado en el asunto presente.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Resee —identificándose como un agente federal, por sugerencia de Hermione—, preguntó por Avery de quien le dijeron que efectivamente se había registrado allí hacía una semana, pero que no todos los días llegaba a dormir. Por políticas del hotel no fue demasiada la información que logró obtener del encargado —a pesar de su supuesto cargo—, pero aquello había sido solamente una distracción para que el segundo equipo de aurores registrara la habitación en la que ya no había rastros de que alguien hubiera estado allí.

Hermione no encontraba el sentido de la situación, pues Avery parecía haber querido atraerlos al lugar, pero ¿para qué? Hasta ahora no habían sido emboscados y aunque todo parecía apuntar a que era una trampa, todo estaba en orden, a pesar de que todavía no pudieran bajar la guardia.

No obstante, tenía la extraña sensación de que había algo que estaban pasando por alto.

Ambos grupos de aurores decidieron que se reunirían en el bosque pasando el puente de hierro por donde dos ciervos parecían estar escapando de su rebaño. La belleza del pequeño pueblo parecía tener un toque lúgubre igual que el monumento construido en honor a los habitantes del pueblo que murieron en la _Primera Guerra Mundial_ _muggle_ —algo que solo Hermione y Harry entendían.

Hermione continuaba con sus sentidos muy alertas, al punto que había optado por pensar que desde el ataque se había vuelto un poco paranoica. No obstante, la molestia en su pecho —que había aumentado ahora que habían llegado al bosque—, le decía que había algo que necesitaba de su atención y que no podía ser ignorado porque la llamaba igual que la miel a las abejas.

Por ello tuvo el impulso de seguir a su instinto y con sumo cuidado, y, aprovechando que Harry hablaba con sus compañeros, se separó del grupo hasta llegar a un claro en el espesor del verde que se extendía por varios kilómetros y en el cual de alguna manera inexplicable podía sentir una presencia diferente de la de sus compañeros.

Los sonidos del bosque disipaban lo que parecía ser el lamento de una criatura que tal vez sería un lobo para hacer que entre la confusión fuera más fácil percibir aquel silencioso llamado en el que alguien pronunciaba su nombre.

 _«Hermione»._

Hermione miró a todos lados tratando de hallar al emisor, pensando que podía ser Harry o alguno de sus compañeros, no obstante, una figura encapuchada la sorprendió entre la bruma que recién estaba empezando a esparcirse, haciendo que reconociera aquellos inconfundibles ojos castaños que había visto antes en una circunstancia familiar.

 _Avery_.

La chica de inmediato sintió como su pecho palpitaba de dolor justo en donde la marca en forma de rayo se mostraba inconfundible, mientras en su mano, la varita firmemente empuñada se ponía en guardia. Ambas miradas se cruzaron por una milésima de segundo en la que millones de pensamientos cruzaron la mente de Hermione que no pudieron dirigirse a otro lugar que a los preocupados ojos de Malfoy que le había pedido que se cuidara.

Un pensamiento que parecía tonto en la circunstancia presente, pero que no por eso estaba fuera de lugar porque Hermione era consciente de que estaba siendo claramente imprudente.

No obstante, era difícil comprender su razonamiento, pues el miedo que en algún momento se había albergado en su interior había desaparecido dando lugar a una sensación compleja que la asustaba mucho más. Durante el primer encuentro con el mortífago —si así podía llamársele—, este le había lanzado una maldición que casi la había matado, pero que en cambio la había dañado de una manera reversible, como si de momento no hubiera tenido la intención de acabar con su vida, igual que ahora que en vez de lanzarle una imperdonable, empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia ella tal y como lo haría un jaguar acechando a un cervatillo.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Ron y el eco de su voz hizo que la figura encapuchada se detuviera y decidiera escabullirse tan rápido que no le dio tiempo para reaccionar. Cuando por fin fue consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, el grupo de aurores estaba rodeándola.

—¡Hermione! —repitió Harry con voz alarmada—. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, sola?

—Avery —pronunció ella sin dejar de mirar al lugar donde minutos antes estaba el hombre de capucha negra—. Estuvo aquí.

—No es posible —contestó Ron—. McNair lo hubiera sabido.

—¿Estás bien? —insistió Harry, ignorando lo que era evidente: Avery había dejado indicios de su paradero a propósito, lo que comprobaba que el seguimiento era una pérdida de tiempo—. ¿No te hizo nada?

—Estoy bien —agregó ella—. No te preocupes.

Hermione no entendía por qué Avery no había intentado matarla, mucho menos cuál era la razón por la que parecía interesado en acercarse a ella, a una _sangre sucia_.

Nada tenía sentido.

* * *

 _Draco permanecía de pie haciendo parte de la formación de encapuchados cuyas respiraciones silenciosas le permitían escuchar la suya, igual que las gotas de sudor que golpeteaban sobre sus botas haciendo que su lamentable estado de salud mental fuera notorio, a diferencia del de sus compañeros que no parecían inmutarse frente a la presente situación._

 _¿Cómo era que todos podían estar tan tranquilos mientras él estaba literalmente temblando?_

 _Estaba menos oscuro que otras veces, pero el frio como siempre entraba por los pliegues de su túnica igual que miles de cuchillos afilados clavándose en su carne. Sonaba horrible, pero eso era quizás lo único que lo hacía sentirse un poco apegado a la vida que todavía conservaba._

 _De momento._

 _—Tienen que traerla con vida —dijo aquella reconocida voz siseante—. La sangre sucia debe llegar a mí respirando, pues necesito que Potter pueda ver de primera mano su sufrimiento._

 _Draco sabía que hablaban de Hermione, pero no era capaz de evocar la imagen de la chica en su mente por temor a que algún pensamiento indebido —como pretender avisarle del inminente peligro— se le pasara por la cabeza costándole la vida, lo cual sin querer logró distraerlo por unos segundos._

 _—Draco, querido —pronunció Bellatrix llamando nuevamente su atención—, mi señor te está hablando._

 _La espina dorsal del rubio sintió cómo una corriente eléctrica la recorrió desde sus cimientos, al tiempo que sus manos temblorosas se cerraron en dos puños que pretendían disimular su nerviosismo. Ahora todos habían volteado a verlo y los ojos de serpiente del Señor Tenebroso estaban clavados en los suyos como dos puñales que lograban traspasar la barrera de la cordura de cualquiera y aún más la suya._

 _—Tú eres quien debería traer a la impura, o debo decir, a tu amiga —pronunció Voldemort al tiempo que levantó su varita, haciendo que Draco levitara hacia él totalmente envuelto en su magia—. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta, hijo de Lucius Malfoy? He visto tus pensamientos plagados de ella, de la asquerosa sangre sucia. —agregó antes de maldecirlo—. ¡Crucio!_

 _Draco empezó a retorcerse en el aire presa del miedo y del dolor ocasionado por el hechizo y por el hecho de haber sido descubierto, intentando comprender de qué manera había sucedido. Era diestro en las artes mentales, pero definitivamente Voldemort era mucho mejor y había logrado escudriñar aquello que había reservado en lo más profundo de su memoria: el deseo de que todo fuera diferente. No obstante, no entendía cómo era que había llegado a la conclusión de que Hermione Granger tenía algo que ver en su cambio si técnicamente ella había venido después de aquellos acontecimientos._

 _Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, eso era seguro, pero parecía tan real que la tensión y el dolor que estaba experimentando no se disipaban a pesar de desear con todas sus fuerzas poder despertar._

 _«No puedes escapar de mí, Draco Malfoy ¿acaso no lo entiendes?»_

 _—Es un asqueroso traidor —escupió Bellatrix clavando en él su mirada demente al haber comprendido las circunstancias—. Mi señor, si me lo permite me gustaría encargarme de él._

 _—Admiro tu entusiasmo, mi querida Bella, pero creo que Draco todavía puede sernos de gran utilidad. —Una sonrisa aterradora se extendió por los labios serpentinos de Voldemort quien sosteniendo a Draco aún en el aire, conjuró un nuevo hechizo esta vez con magia verbal._

 _»Imperio._

* * *

Hermione seguía pensando en lo que había sucedido con Avery y en la forma como su cicatriz había reaccionado ante la presencia del hombre.

No había querido hablar sobre el asunto con ninguno de sus amigos, pero estaba convencida de que ella sola no sería capaz de resolver el misterio que giraba en torno a aquello, principalmente porque se sentía cansada de ser la persona que siempre debía tener respuestas para todo. Los libros eran sus mejores aliados, pero últimamente no le proporcionaban lo que deseaba para sentirse en paz.

Frente al espejo de su habitación contempló la marca en su pecho y notó que lucía igual que desde que la había obtenido. No obstante, fue difícil ignorar el hecho de que el tacto sobre esta se sentía extraño, como si la cicatriz se hubiera alzado sobre su piel conteniendo debajo de ella algo que no comprendía, haciendo a su vez que pensara en lo que había pasado con Harry y en cómo se había convertido en el horrocrux no planeado de Voldemort.

Mentiría si dijera que la sola idea de pensar en eso no logró asustarla, pero estaba convencida de que ese no era el caso porque a diferencia de lo sucedió aquel lejano 31 de octubre, nadie había muerto en el momento preciso en que la hechizaron; a pesar de que el interrogante se alzara sobre ella como una pared de concreto que no la dejaba ver más allá.

Hermione terminó vestirse, cubriendo su cicatriz y preparándose para salir de su departamento. Necesitaba averiguar lo que estaba sucediéndole y ya sabía a quién tenía que buscar.

Solo esperaba que estuviera de turno ese día.

* * *

¡Hola! Pensé que no lo lograría este año, pero aquí está, por fin, luego de tanta tribulación: un nuevo capítulo de Healer Malfoy del que solo diré dos cosas: uno, gracias a todos los que lo esperaron pacientemente. Dos, espero sinceramente que haya estado a la altura de las circunstancias.

Saludos especialísimos y todo mi amor para: **inesUchiha** **,** **artipinck94** **,** **LuFelton** **,** **Guest, Erica18, Eliana, Paz2,** **LittleBlueAndWhite** **,** **Muggle-Almost-Witch** **,** **Chachos Bane** **,** **azulitaleka** **,** **RoseDewitt** **,** **Marycielo Felton** **,** **Micaela Malfoy** **,** **NerakLime** , **Nani, Doristarazona, Pitchmelba, Chica Cuervo, Anabella, LoveRosie17, Anna Malfoy, damalunaely, Cygnus Black, pekelittrell, MrsDarfoy, Johannna, Marie, SallyElizabethHR, Bella Malfoy Mellark, y sophie mene.**

Estoy infinitamente agradecida por todo su apoyo y con su paciencia.

Un abrazo.

Gizz.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Para **MrsDarfoy** , porque disfruta de esta historia tanto como yo.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI.**

 _Draco sintió como cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas empezaron a ceder ante el hechizo, haciendo que su fuerza de voluntad quedara enterrada en lo más profundo de su ser, luchando sin aliento por emerger e imponerse a un poder que lo superaba con creces y que lo hacía sentirse perdido en el vacío._

— _Draco, levántate —habló la voz siseada, a la que muy a su pesar, obedeció—. Es hora de que hagas tu trabajo._

— _Mi señor —contestó el rubio agachando la cabeza que parecía a punto de estallar. Su yo interior gritando desesperado._

— _Tráela ante mí —indicó Voldemort con una sonrisa malévola extendiéndose por su cara de serpiente—. Veremos si la sangre sucia es igual de valiente cuando esté en frente de tu señor._

— _Debes empezar por ganarte su confianza, Draco —dijo Bellatrix—. Así será más fácil que te hagas a ella sin que sus amigos lo sospechen. Ya imagino el golpe bajo lograremos darles._

— _¿Cómo puedo lograr eso? Recién estamos empezando a superar el pasado._

— _Es sencillo, tienes el encanto natural de los Black —agregó su tía sonriendo de la misma forma macabra en que lo había hecho Voldemort antes—, debes hacer que se enamore de ti. No creo que sea difícil._

— _No me decepciones esta vez, muchacho —dijo Voldemort—. No quiero tener que recordarte lo que le pasa a aquellos que no cumplen mis órdenes._

Draco se despertó con una opresión en el pecho que estaba impidiéndole respirar de manera adecuada. La garganta se le había secado y le dolía como si hubiera estado gritando sin parar y eso le hizo pensar que aquella pesadilla había sido más real que en otras ocasiones.

¿Por qué Voldemort no lo dejaba en paz aun después de haber muerto?

Todos y cada uno de los personajes de sus pesadillas yacían varios metros bajo tierra y él seguía teniéndolos presentes en su vida como si todavía pudieran ejercer algún control sobre él. Parecía que así era y eso le preocupaba sobremanera. Los demonios de una persona normalmente tenían rostros conocidos, pero los suyos no solo eran demasiado familiares, sino que además, cumplían perfectamente con su función de atormentarlo.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana exactamente y Draco se obligó a levantarse de la cama e ir hasta la cocina de su pequeño departamento a beber un poco de agua. Hubiera podido conjurar un _aguamenti_ , pero se sentía demasiado cansado para hacer magia y le pareció que era mejor idea hacer que sus entumidos músculos se estiraran, pues las piernas le dolían, mientras su espalda parecía estar cargando una tonelada sobre ella. Aquello estaba convirtiéndose en un problema de proporciones mayores que amenazaba con acabar con él si no le prestaba atención.

Draco se apoyó en la encimera y se llevó el vaso de cristal a la boca. El líquido refrescó su garganta y aclaró sus ideas haciendo que volviera a reproducir las imágenes en su cabeza, llegando a la parte que más le producía curiosidad; su tía Bellatrix le había dicho que debía enamorar a Hermione Granger. Aquello más que preocuparlo, lo contrariaba, pues bien decían algunos de sus compañeros en sus charlas matutinas que los sueños —o las pesadillas, para el caso— solían reflejar los temores o los deseos ocultos de las personas.

Aquello era absurdo, más porque Bellatrix le había pedido que _enamorara_ a Hermione Granger.

¿En qué cabeza loca cabía eso?

Con ese último pensamiento, se obligó a volver a su habitación y a intentar dormir un poco, pues le esperaba un largo turno de consultas al siguiente día.

* * *

—El sanador Malfoy está atendiendo a un paciente —recitó la enfermera a la que Hermione se dirigió—. Luego de que termine su consulta podrá acercarse y preguntarle lo que desee.

—Gracias —contestó Hermione dirigiéndose a la pequeña sala de espera ubicada el piso donde se encontraba trabajando Malfoy.

No había mucho en qué distraerse salvo por la raya azul que surcaba las paredes prístinas del lugar donde se encontraba. La pintura parecía nueva, pero por lo que Hermione sabía, debía haber sido cambiada con un toque de varita, de lo contrario, tal vez todavía se sentiría el aroma particular que solía dejar a su paso; y mientras esperaba, sus pensamientos vagaron hasta el momento en que se encontró cara a cara con Avery.

Estaba segura de que la había atraído hacia él de alguna manera y se sentía estúpida por haber caído en su trampa como si fuera una novata; la molestia y las ganas que tenía de sacarse la espina con el hombre la estaban volviendo una persona insensata y aquello era algo que no podía permitirse, menos en su profesión. Aunque en el fondo, también estaba consciente de que su curiosidad incesante alrededor del asunto había tenido mucho que ver al respecto.

—Solo debes aplicarlo sobre la herida en la mañana y en la noche, y verás que pronto cederá la hinchazón —decía Malfoy saliendo por la puerta del consultorio acompañado de una mujer regordeta que no dejaba de asentir ante sus recomendaciones.

Para ese entonces ya habían pasado veinte minutos según las cuentas de la chica.

—Muchas gracias, sanador Malfoy —contestó la mujer estrechándole la mano, mientras él le brindaba una sonrisa cálida que no pasó desapercibida para Hermione. A veces era increíble que el Malfoy que había conocido en el pasado fuera capaz de ser agradable con alguien más.

Sin embargo, tenía que empezar a aceptar que lo era, y aún más, que a ella le gustaba mucho esa nueva actitud de él. No pasó mucho antes de que Malfoy dirigiera sus ojos hacia ella, pues se había levantado de la silla para abordarlo.

Draco, por su parte, no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido ante la presencia de Hermione en la consulta, no sólo porque no la había visto desde aquella noche en la Madriguera —a pesar de haber sabido que no le había pasado nada malo—, sino también porque la pesadilla que la involucraba de manera absurda todavía permanecía latente y vívida en su mente.

—Granger —saludó tratando de parecer sereno, aunque a leguas se notaba que se había algo de incomodidad en sus gestos. No podía mirarla sin pensar en el pedido de su tía—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Olivia te pidió que vinieras?

—En realidad, necesito hablar contigo —contestó la chica bajando un poco la voz y acercándose a él, pues la enfermera del pequeño puesto parecía interesada en enterarse de para qué lo buscaba.

Draco asintió abriendo la puerta del consultorio e invitándola a seguir. Cuando Hermione pasó frente a él, permitió que percibiera el aroma suave que emanaba de su cabello, haciendo que se reprendiera mentalmente por notar aquel detalle que no debía tener importancia alguna en relación con lo que sea que fuera que ella quisiera decirle; como tampoco la tenía el rubor ligero que había podido percibir en sus mejillas.

—Siéntate —le indicó una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro de la pequeña habitación.

—Gracias.

—¿En qué pudo ayudarte? —preguntó Draco fingiendo revisar algunos papeles sobre su escritorio. Era mejor si no la miraba a los ojos, pues sentía como si ella pudiera leer sus pensamientos y descubrir la tontería que todavía rondaba por ellos.

—Ayer vi a Avery —dijo ella, haciendo que Draco levantara su mirada de inmediato.

—¿Qué?

—En la misión, sentí que me llamaba y me separé del grupo para encontrarme con él.

—¡Mierda, Hermione! —reclamó él, ofuscado y sin ser consciente de que la había llamado por su nombre—. ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

Hermione se quedó mirándolo sin contestar porque la mención de su nombre no había pasado desapercibida para ella, aunque por la expresión desencajada del rostro de Malfoy se doy cuenta de que él no le había dado la más mínima importancia. Tal vez porque el asunto presente era más urgente.

—No sé explicarlo —contestó—. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

Draco trató de parecer más calmado porque percibió que había tenido una reacción un poco exagerada, en la que además, se le había ido llamarla por su nombre de pila.

—No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres con que no sabes explicarlo? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Porque fue como te lo dije; sentí que Avery me llamaba a su encuentro de alguna forma, además, porque en el proceso, mi cicatriz empezó a palpitar y a doler, y ahora luce diferente —agregó, levantándose la camiseta de algodón que traía puesta para enseñarle el rayo que surcaba su piel y que se había levantado ligeramente en ella.

Draco se acercó a examinarla, ignorando el hecho de que le estaba enseñando su torso desnudo y se centró en el estigma; levantó la mano y con uno de sus dedos rozó la superficie del mismo, sintiendo que su textura había cambiado ligeramente.

»Ouh —dijo ella, y él se removió incómodo a su lado.

—¿Duele?

—No, no es eso, acabo de experimentar una especie de hormigueo.

—¿Molesto?

—Solo algo extraño.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó señalando la cicatriz y ella asintió.

Draco volvió a tocarla, esta vez presionando un poco para saber si había dolor y notando como la piel de la chica empezaba a erizarse. Hermione por su parte, no podía explicar la razón de lo que estaba experimentando, pues la sensación no le era para nada familiar, y tampoco sabía a qué atribuírsela. Malfoy ya la había examinado de esta misma manera en ocasiones anteriores y ahora no solo había conseguido hacer que se le enchinara la piel, sino que además había empezado a sentir que el corazón le latía más rápido que de costumbre.

Levantó sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada concentrada de Malfoy que todavía palpaba —esta vez con más suavidad— sobre su pecho. Los ojos de él lucían especialmente oscuros en aquella ocasión y un ligero rubor parecía surcar esquivamente sus mejillas. ¿Acaso el sanado Malfoy estaba apenado por algo? Hermione estaba pensando en decir algo al respecto cuando él interrumpió la línea de sus pensamientos, centrándola en el problema presente.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió con Avery?

—Bueno, pues digamos que todo era una trampa —empezó ella, sabiendo que no podía revelar demasiada información (gajes del oficio) y que tampoco quería sonar como la irresponsable que había sido—. No estaba en el lugar que había indicado el seguimiento, o bueno, no exactamente ahí, pero yo pude percibir su presencia —dijo pensativa—. Fue como si hubiera querido mostrárseme personalmente, como si me hubiera estado esperando.

—¿Eres consciente de que pudo matarte? —preguntó Malfoy ceñudo y levantando sus ojos hacia el rostro de la chica que estaba a centímetros del suyo. Una tensión palpitante en el ambiente que ninguno fue capaz de ignorar.

—Pero no lo hizo, es más, dudo que esa fuera su intención —respondió ella concentrándose en los ojos profundamente grises de Draco.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para matarme y no lo hizo, solo me miró y esperó.

—¿Esperó? —La voz de Draco sonaba más suave que al principio, y ella pudo darse cuenta de que estaba empezando a ponerse más nerviosa de lo que había estado antes en su presencia.

Tenía que controlarse.

Ambos tenían que hacerlo.

—Pero eso no es de lo que vine a hablarte —dijo reaccionando y volviendo a cubrir su pecho al tiempo que se alejaba de Draco para darle la espalda—. El dolor que experimenté al encontrarme con él no es algo que me haya pasado antes y necesito saber lo que lo ocasionó.

Malfoy se maldijo internamente por su pequeño lapsus y continuó como lo que era; un profesional en la materia. —Antes de verlo, cuando solo pudiste percibirlo, ¿experimentaste el mismo dolor?

Hermione permaneció pensativa antes de contestar. Debía darle todos los detalles para obtener respuestas.

—Ya había empezado a sentirlo, pero se intensificó en cuanto estuve más cerca de él. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, Malfoy?

—No lo sé, pero te aseguro que voy a averiguarlo.

En ese instante, un estallido hizo eco en el silencio que había reinado por largas horas fuera del espacio en el que estaban y seguido de este, los gritos desesperados de quienes se encontraban en ese momento en el hospital mágico, además del chasquear de maldiciones volando a diestra y siniestra, estrellándose seguramente contra las paredes blancas y divididas por aquella raya azul que Hermione minutos antes había observado con parsimonia.

—¿Pero qué mierda está pasando aquí? —gritó Malfoy asiéndose a la varita que reposaba sobre su escritorio y volviendo sus ojos a Hermione que tenía una mano sobre su pecho, y cuyo rostro había sido deformado por una mueca de dolor—. ¿Granger?

—Avery —dijo respirando aceleradamente y tratando de contener la creciente molestia en su pecho, la misma que había experimentado el día anterior en el bosque de Castle Combe—. Está aquí. Puedo sentirlo.

Nuevos estallidos provocaron que algunos restos tal vez de paredes destrozadas se estrellaran contra la puerta del consultorio de Malfoy que instintivamente se puso delante de Hermione para poder protegerla.

—Quédate detrás de mí —le indicó.

—Debo avisarle a Harry, necesitamos ayuda —dijo Hermione incorporándose y levantando su varita para invocar un patronus. Al instante, la nutria plateada apareció tomando el mensaje que esperaba no tardara en llegar a manos del jefe de los aurores.

—Lo que necesitamos ahora mismo es salir de aquí, tú no puedes pelear en ese estado.

—Tengo que, hay demasiadas personas que requieren mi ayuda en este lugar.

—Déjamelo a mí —respondió con convicción. Hermione no estaba segura de cuándo había visto tanta determinación en él, o de haberla visto alguna vez, pero no era como si pudiera saberlo con exactitud, no habían sido amigos nunca y no se conocían a profundidad—. Tú en cambio, debes Aparecerte lo más lejos que puedas de aquí.

—Yo soy la auror y tú el sanador. Se supone que soy yo quien debe protegerte, quien debe protegerlos a todos.

—Exmortífago, ¿recuerdas? Esa línea de heroína de guerra no pega conmigo —dijo él y a ella le pareció haber escuchado algo del Draco Malfoy de su infancia, aunque no en el mal sentido de la palabra—. Ahora, márchate —ordenó.

Hermione estaba a punto de rechistar cuando una voz amplificada por un _sonorus_ se escuchó nítidamente, deteniendo cualquier acción que hubiera pensado llevar a cabo.

—Hermione Granger, sé que estás aquí —dijo la voz que definitivamente no era conocida para ella, pero cuyo timbre le hizo sentir aún más dolor en el pecho—. No puedes esconderte de mí.

Alex Avery estaba allí por ella, para terminar el trabajo que en dos ocasiones no había llevado a cabo, y aunque Hermione ahora estaba más confundida que nunca, sabía que marcharse de aquel lugar ya no era una opción. Tenía que terminar con lo que fuera que estuviera pasando aunque tuviera que morir en el intento.

Y a pesar del temor que eso le causaba.

—¿Dejarás que muera gente inocente por tu culpa? —continuó la voz sonorizada haciendo que Hermione saliera del lugar detrás de la espalda de Malfoy con toda la intención de hacerle frente a la amenaza.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó Draco evidentemente enfadado, agarrándola por la muñeca—. ¿Vas a dejarte llevar por sus provocaciones? ¿Acaso quieres morir?

—No moriré, tenlo por seguro, o por lo menos, no lo haré antes de dar la pelea.

—Eres una tonta —dijo él, con el mismo tono enfadado que había utilizado antes—. Esto no es Hogwarts y no necesitas demostrarle a nadie por qué estuviste en Gryffindor.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver. Cuando me recibí como auror, juré que de ser necesario daría la vida por defender a quienes lo necesitaran. Me preparé para esto, ¿sabes? —dijo tratando de sopesar el dolor que todavía no la había abandonado—. Además, tampoco pensé que tuvieras tan poca fe en mis habilidades.

Malfoy pareció descolocado por un momento, pues no había esperado aquella acusación y menos que hubiera sonado como si ambos tuvieran derecho alguno a tratarse de una manera tan cercana. Si otra fuera la circunstancia, podría haber pensado que ella estaba bromeando con él. —Yo no…

—Mueve el trasero, Malfoy. Tengo trabajo que hacer —contestó ella, zafándose de su agarre.

—Eres muy terca.

—Y tú demasiado necio.

—No irás sola, entonces —contestó él, reponiéndose y colocándose delante de ella una vez más—. Iremos juntos, pero… —dijo volteando a verla con gesto serio— yo voy primero.

Hermione bufó.

Entre más tiempo pasaran discutiendo sobre esa tontería, más irreversibles serían los daños ocasionados por aquel grupo de desadaptados. No obstante, Hermione tenía plena confianza en que eso les daría tiempo a Harry y al equipo de aurores para llegar a ayudarles.

Por otra parte, tampoco podía pasar desapercibida la preocupación que Malfoy estaba demostrado por ella. A parte de Harry y Ron, llevaba bastante tiempo sin sentir que alguien más tuviera un instinto protector hacia ella y que fuera precisamente él quien estuviera comportándose así era un poco contradictorio, aunque no por eso menos agradable.

Draco abrió lentamente la puerta, asegurándose de que no hubiera moros en la costa, luego le hizo una señal a Hermione para que lo siguiera. Ambos salieron del consultorio para notar que todo era un caos; había humo por todas partes, igual que trozos de piedras de las paredes que ya no existían y Hermione pudo observar que el pequeño puesto donde antes había estado la enfermera estaba destrozado, y que el material que había quedado de él era el que había volado y golpeado la puerta.

¿Cómo era que no habían atacado el consultorio?

Aquello solo le permitía deducir una cosa: Avery por alguna razón le estaba dando tiempo de salir de su escondite, la pregunta era: ¿para qué? si lo que deseaba era matarla, no tenía por qué andarse con rodeos, a menos que quisiera hacerlo públicamente como poniéndola a ella de ejemplo de cualquier cosa que estuviera empeñado en demostrar.

El pasillo del piso donde estaba Malfoy trabajando parecía desierto y eso les permitió moverse entre esquinas. La mayor acción parecía estar teniendo lugar en el ala de pacientes con afecciones mentales —donde habían estado recluidos los padres de Neville por años—, por lo que trataron de acercarse cautelosamente a ella, antes de que Hermione volviera a sentir una punzada en su cicatriz, seguida de un ligero escalofrío.

—Al fin volvemos a vernos —dijo la voz de antes, pero esta vez más cerca de ellos tomándolos por sorpresa, pues estaba acompañada de dos hombres más, uno cuyo rostro a Hermione le pareció similar al de Fenrir Greyback.

—Me parece que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos en el bosque —contestó Hermione tratando de parecer serena al tiempo que se erguía para mirar al hombre, o para el caso, a los tres hombres que estaban frente a ellos.

No podía decir que recordara con exactitud los rasgos afilados de quien le hablaba, pero sus inconfundibles ojos castaños y su cabello oscuro fueron suficientes para encontrar la familiaridad. Ya no vestía la capucha negra de la última vez, lo que lo hacía ver como lo que era: un muchacho quizás uno o dos años mayor que ella, y en cambio, parecía incluso más relajado que en aquella ocasión, quizás porque aquí parecía tener una ventaja clara.

—Ayer estabas rodeada por tus… amigos —escupió con lo que pareció repugnancia.

—Pues hoy, como ves, tampoco está sola —añadió Malfoy incluyéndose en la conversación. Hermione había podido notar cómo se tensaba a su lado y pensó con preocupación que no pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que alguno de ellos lanzara el primer hechizo.

Avery dirigió su mirada a Malfoy, pero a diferencia de la reacción que tuvo al mencionar a sus amigos, no hizo ningún gesto despreciativo. —Ah, sí, Draco Malfoy, el sanador. Esto no es contigo, y será mejor que te vayas a ver a tus pacientes —dijo el chico con una sonrisa de burla en los labios—. Hay muchos que necesitan de tu ayuda ahora mismo.

—Que no te engañe mi bata de sanador —contestó Malfoy con mirada feroz—. Mis habilidades como duelista no son menos buenas por eso.

—Te repito que esto no es contigo, Malfoy. No quiero derramar sangre pura innecesariamente.

—¿No es lo que has hecho ya? —reclamó Hermione enfurecida y sintiendo la punzada latente en su pecho—. Eres un maldito salvaje.

—¿Te duele mucho la cicatriz, querida? —Preguntó Avery ignorando por completo el reclamo de la chica—. Eso puede arreglarse si vienes conmigo.

—Pues tendrás que pasar por encima de mí para llevártela —contestó Malfoy apuntando hacia él con su varita, al tiempo que los dos magos que acompañaban a Avery levantaron las suyas de manera amenazante.

—Como quieras —contestó el chico haciendo una reverencia burlona con su varita—. Pensándolo bien, será un placer ajusticiar a un traidor.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin actualizar un Dramione propio! Lo siento, pero ando en la goma con Reylo y no he podido despegarme de ahí, además, me desmotivó montones perder el capítulo casi terminado de «Pride and Prejudice and a Little magic». Ya me repondré y volveré a hacerlo.

Y para quienes leen «Blooming Love», el capítulo va a más de la mitad, no desesperen.

Ahora bien, con respecto al capítulo: ¿Alguien cree que Avery está enamorado de Hermione? ¿Con todo y que es un purista de la sangre peor que Lucius? Hagan sus apuestas. ¿Y qué me dicen de Draco? A que luce menos atormentado que otras veces.

Millones de gracias como siempre a: **azulitaleka,** **Alike Malfoy, inesUchiha, alerejon, MrsDarfoy, artipinck94, Paz2, Bella Malfoy Mellark, Pitchmelba, LoveRosie17, Anna Malfoy, ErickMoony, Marycielo Felton, RoseDewitt, Nani,** **Anabella, dianetonks** y a **VanCullen**.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no olviden **dejar sus reviews**.


End file.
